En Skjult Hjerte
by vampireXgirl13X
Summary: GHB x OC; Sahara is a part of an interplanetary exchange program, and she's excited to hear that she is going to Alternia for 26 months (one solar sweep). When she meets the Makara boys, however, that's when she realizes things are going to change. RATED M for language, a bit of violence, and of course, SEXYTIMES.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

The year was 2198, and I was a part of the inter-planetary study program. I had signed up the year before, and I was very excited to hear that I was going to the planet of Alternia. Although it was only because I qualified for a full-paid scholarship. I'd heard many things about the place, and although some were bad, most were pretty good. They had a great trade system going with us since the old Empress had died. Some people say that she was murdered, but with the way the old Empress had treated others beneath her, no one was really complaining. The throne had ended up going to her youngest sister, Feferi. She's known as Her Imperial Radiance now, though.

The funny thing was, she was only my age when she took the throne, and that was about five years ago, when she and I were 13.

When I got to the inter-planetary travel station, I had with me only a few large suitcases holding things that I would need for a two year period, which roughly equaled one of Alternia's solar sweeps, which was 26 months. I got into my seat and looked around at my fellow planetary travellers. Not everyone here was going to Alternia; some would go to Dagoba, others to Chiron or Chetanis. Some would even be lucky enough to go to the water planet of Cthulhu, named after the water monster itself.

The time to travel to each place would take maybe a minute or two thanks to the wonderful advancements in technology over the years. The first stop of the planetary train was Alternia, so I would get off first.

I fidgeted in my seat as the train took off. I looked down and reread the paper that contained the basic info about my host family, the Makaras. All three of them were boys, and they were quite wealthy. I was a bit nervous, considering that I came from a lower-class family . . . and the fact that they were all guys. The physical description of them was very basic: black hair, horns, gray skin, and they wore a lot of purple.

The train came to a stop at the Alternian inter-planetary station and I stepped off. The Alternian porter helped me with my bags as they were set out next to me. He had black hair, horns, and gray skin. In fact, everyone here did. I mentally facepalmed and groaned quietly.

_Dammit_, I thought. _What a great way to begin my stay; I'm gonna get lost looking for my host family_.

The porter set my bags next to me, and I thanked him quietly. I looked around, hoping to find a flash of purple somewhere. I heard a bit of commotion coming from my right, so I looked. Lo and behold, a trio of troll males in various amounts of purple were walking towards me. One looked to be about my age, and had a lazy grin on his face. Truth be told, he looked a bit . . . high. Another looked to be about a couple of years older than me, and he had a skeleton-ish outfit on. I also noticed his lips seemed to be sewn shut! I shuddered a bit, then looked at the tallest of the three. He was maybe 8 years older than me, and he had the most lion-like hair I'd ever seen. Like, for real, you could most likely get lost in there if you were small enough.

One thing that was the same for all of them: they all had face makeup on, and each design was different. The youngest's was the most simple, just some dark circles around the eyes and the mouth, with white everywhere else. The next brother's was a bit more complicated, actually resembling a human skull, using both dark gray and white to give the illusion. It was actually really cool, I had to admit. The eldest's makeup was very detailed, making it almost resemble a goat skull. I gulped and looked up at them, since they were all taller than me by varying degrees.

"A-are you three the Makaras?" I asked timidly.

The youngest smiled wider at me. "Hell yeah, motherfucker," he said. His voice was lazy and gravelly, and I automatically grinned. "I'm Gamzee, and this silent motherfucker over here's my bro Kurloz, then that tall as fuck bro with the big hair is Malice, but everyone calls him Grand Highblood."

I inwardly chuckled. _Well, at least I won't have to watch my language around them if they talk like this_, I thought to myself. _That will make the next 26 months easier._

Kurloz waved hi to me and used sign language to say, "Welcome to Alternia. What is your name?"

I smiled wider and said, "I'm Sahara Jackson. Wicked awesome to meet you lot."

I heard murmurs around us, and glanced around in confusion. Everyone else was giving us a wide berth, and kept looking between me and the three Makaras. I looked down and fiddled with a strand of my white hair, sweeping my fuschia bangs to the side of my face to create a makeshift curtain to block my face from everyone else.

Malice looked around in annoyance, then glanced down at my nervous expression. When his gaze met mine, his amethyst purple eyes widened. "Whoa, motherfucker. You have fuckin' pink eyes?"

Part of me was transfixed by his voice; it was so deep and rumbling, it gave me shivers. The other part was slightly embarrassed and looked down. "Y-yeah, it's because I'm an albino," I said quietly. "I-I was born with it. It's a, uhm, well a genetic thing, I guess. That also explains my pale as fuck skin, too. And the white hair."

I chanced a glance at the three brothers, and they looked at me in slight . . . awe?

"Whoa, sis!" said Gamzee, putting an arm around my shoulders and taking one of my bags. "That's pretty fuckin' miraculous."

Kurlos took the other two, and I heard a strange voice in my head say, ~Yeah, it's pretty damn miraculous. No one here has hair like you, and only the motherfuckin' Empress and those of her family have pink eyes. It's motherfucking sick that you have them bitchtits wicked colors.~

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized Kurloz was speaking in my mind, and they led me outside. They stopped in front of a very sleek, black Jeep-like limo, and my jaw dropped.

"Th-thi-THIS is your guys's ride?!" I asked, flabbergasted. "Just . . . . wow."

Gamzee and Malice laughed, and I noticed that they honked when they did so, letting out a quiet giggle myself. Kurloz, due to his mouth being sewn shut, could only chuckle at my reaction.

"Yeah lil motherfucker," said Malice. "This is our wicked ride. Don't you have this motherfuckin' shit on your planet?"

I nodded as the other two put my bags inside. "Yes, but only the wealthy can afford them. I, uh, I'm from a more . . . lower-class family, Malice," I said, embarrassed. Then, I smiled. "But we DO have a car; it's just pretty old. It works well, though. Gets us from point A to point B," I added, giggling.

The boys came back and got in the back seats. Malice held the door and gestured for me to get in first. I smiled brightly in thanks and climbed in, sitting across from Kurloz and Gamzee. Malice got in next to me, then whacked the divider behind us that seperated us from the driver. "Take us back home, motherfucker!" he said in a commanding tone.

As we rode, I took in the sights of the planet, gazing at the city in pure awe. "Wow . . . This place almost looks like Tokyo, Japan," I said. "It's so busy here . . ."

"Yeah, we get all the motherfuckin' good stuff from all over the universe, sis," said Gamzee, leaning down to get something out of the minifridge. As he sat up, I saw he had a bottle of Faygo, and I felt myself grin uncontrollably.

"Omigod, Faygo!" I said, excited. "I love that shit! That stuff is seriously the best thing EVER!"

All three of them looked at me like I was their new best friend, and then Gamzee leaned forward. "That's motherfuckin' miraculous, sis! What's your favorite flavor?"

"Oh, that's not fair," I said playfully. "That's like asking me to pick one star out of the sky and name it! But, if I absolutely HAD to pick, I'd have to say it would be a tie between the grape flavor and the candy apple flavor," I said, putting my finger on my chin in thought. "Yeah, those two. I like the grape and candy apple flavors best."

Gamzee honked and then quickly dove into the fridge, then tossed me a red-ish pink bottle: Candy Apple Faygo. I grinned, twisting off the cap and taking a few gulps. When I set the bottle down, it was only half full. I sat back and sighed in happiness.

"Ah, that stuff is beautiful," I said.

For the rest of the ride, Gamzee, Kurloz, and I talked. Well, in Kurloz's case, signed. He was so happy to know that I could understand him. He asked me how I knew sign language, and I smiled.

"My uncle Murtagh is deaf," I said. "That's the only way I can talk to him. He can read lips and stuff, but it's fun to talk with my hands. I already do that a lot anyways," I added, chuckling.

At that moment, I happened to look down and I noticed that the bottom of Malice's pants had various splotches of color on them.

"I think you got paint on your pants, Malice," I said, gesturing to the spots. At that moment, Gamzee and Kurloz stilled, glancing between Malice and I, seeming almost nervous.

Malice only looked down at me with an almost secretive, and slightly evil, grin. "Yeah, you could say that, sis," he said. "You wanna know where I got the miraculous colors from?"

I nodded, a bit apprehensive, but not wanting to seem rude. "Yeah, I'm curious," I said. "I like painting, too, so that's why I noticed."

He grinned wider and leaned in. "How about I motherfucking show you later then, hm? After all," he added, glancing at Gamzee and Kurloz, "it's something you'll end up seein' sooner or later, my wicked human sis."

Gamzee and Kurloz both looked like they wanted to say/sign something, but they were silenced once more when Malice glanced at them again. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I knew it had to be something that they were either ashamed of, or they were extremely nervous about.

"Well, you don't HAVE to show me if you don't want to," I said quietly. "After all, I don't want to pry . . . ."

Malice shook his head, still grinning. "Don't motherfuckin' worry, sis. You'll need to know about our wicked miraculous duties that we have as being motherfuckin' highbloods."

I had learned a bit about the blood caste system when I read up on the planet to prepare myself for my trip, so I had a bit of idea of what he meant by "highblood." But since Feferi had become Empress, a lot of the restrictions based on blood color were removed. I tried to remember if I'd read about the purple-bloods, and all I could remember at that moment was that they were like clowns and dressed a lot like them.

"Well, alright," I said. "If you think it's necessary. But . . . if you would, I'd rather you explain now so I'm not all surprised later . . . ."

Malice thought about it, then nodded. "Alright, my wicked sis. I'll tell the motherfucking truth to ya straight: we as motherfuckin' purple-bloods are Subjugglators. We worship the Mirthful Messiahs and offer the motherfuckin' blood of lowbloods as a miraculous sacrifice. Since the little princess got on the motherfuckin' throne, she only lets us do that to the motherfuckin' rapists and serial killers."

I thought about that for a moment, trying to process the information. "So, basically," I said, trying to simplify what he'd told me, "everyone of your blood color is kind of like a royal excecutor of those who are deemed as heinous criminals?"

They all nodded, Malice grinning, the other two looking apprehensive. I was quiet for a moment, then broke out into a grin. "Dude, you guys have the best jobs EVER!" I said.

"Having the duty of getting rid of fuckasses like that would be a big honor in my opinion," I continued, easing into my seat again. "I mean, do you know how many people on earth would want to do that? So many people, man. So many people; myself included. Sometimes I just really wanna beat certain assholes over the head with a brick."

I took a sip of my Faygo, and saw that Malice looked like he wanted to hug me, and Gamzee in Kurloz looked relieved.

"Glad you think that way, my wicked sis," said Gamzee. "I didn't want you to all up and leave and shit cuz you walked in on the ceremony."

"The same goes for me," signed Kurloz. Then, Kurloz paused. "Did you mean it when you said you want to beat motherfuckers like that over the head?" he finally signed.

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes," I said. "Those who are serial killers or rapists deserve much worse than that. But I won't bore you three with my twisted ideas of how to kill someone," I added, smiling slightly and letting out a giggle.

Malice looked like he wanted to ask me exactly what I was thinking, but the limo stopped. I heard the driver up front say, "We have arrived, Grand Highblood."

Malice grunted in responce and lowered the divider. "Help the wicked lil human sis with her miraculous shit, got it?" he said, that commanding tone back again.

I glanced behind and saw the driver pale and nod quickly before getting out and rushing to the trunk. I bit my lip, but said nothing. Malice opened the door and held out his hand for mine. I took it, a light blush coating my cheeks as he helped me out. Gamzee and Kurloz followed soon after, and I looked around at our surroundings to take it all in.

Their house was immense! Against the Alternian night sky, it looked a bit forboding. But I could see the beauty about it; it was a dark beauty, but it was a beauty all the same. It almost looked like a medieval castle, and it was made of purple stone. There were a few gargoyle-like decorations on the steeples and around the molding. It was easily the biggest home I'd ever seen. The green and pink moons shed light on the front door, and I saw that the door had a large symbol on it. If my assumptions were correct, it was the Alternian symbol for "rage."

"Wow," I said, looking up at Malice. "This place is huge . . . Is it really just you three living here?"

"Nope; our servants live here too and shit," he said, leading me to the door. "We have a fuck ton of 'em all up in here. And a bunch of our other purple-blooded brothahs and sistahs. It's a miraculous place of wonder, sis."

I chuckled as he opened the door, and my jaw dropped once I saw the main room. The walls were covered in random splashes of color. Knowing where the colors came from made me gulp and shudder a little, but I gave myself a little shake and tried to look at it from an artist's perspective. Doing this made me less nervous, and made me see how . . . pretty it actually was. I walked ahead of the three brothers and went towards one of the walls.

"Hmmm," I said in a quiet murmur. "Very wonderfly abstract. It has a more avant garde appearance that shows passion and even some slight anger and paranoia . . . All in all, a wonderful piece of artwork . . ."

"Well, shit, you make it sound even more miraculous than it is, sis," said Gamzee, coming to stand next to me. "You got some fancy art words goin' on there."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Well, I like painting, and I enjoy studying art," I explained. "I'm more of an abstract artist myself, though I enjoy painting different beings from all over the universe. I give them a bit more of a fantasy feel than my abstract pieces."

Malice was suddenly right next to me on my other side. "That's motherfuckin' cool, sis. You ever sell any of your miraculous art?"

I blushed a bit and looked down. "Oh no, I'm not nearly good enough of a painter to sell my work. I just do it because I enjoy it . . . But . . . if I ever become good enough, I'd sell them," I added, kind of zoning out. "Then I could help support my family and give them a better life, you know? I'd make sure my sister could go to college or university, and that my mom could retire happily in a large house that she could bake things in . . . ."

~ Third P.o.V ~

Malice listened to Sahara muse and couldn't help but like the girl more. In his opinion, the little human had more guts and determination than a ceruleanblood, and that was saying something.

She blinked her dark pink eyes and looked up at him, smiling wryly. "That probably sounds a bit silly though, doesn't it?"

"Hell no, lil sis," he said, grinning. "I think it's motherfucking bitchtits wicked. You can try n' sell your miraculous art while you're here, you know."

She looked shocked and fiddled with some of her fuschia bangs, a motion that he began to associate with her being either nervous or embarrassed. "U-uhm, I s-suppose I could try," she said, looking down. She then looked up at him from under her long, pale lashes and gave him a little grin. "But, I must warn you, I turn into a friggin' beast when I paint. It's best not to bother me," she added, giggling.

He was beginning to picture that in his mind, and he grinned even wider, if possible. "That's perfectly fine, mah wicked sis," he said. He then looked at Gamzee, who was giving him a smug grin, glancing between Sahara and him. Malice's cheeks colored a bit, but the facepaint covered it.

"Hey, littlest motherfucker, show our wicked sis to her room," he said gruffly, glancing away from Gamzee.

The stoned troll laughed and honked, taking Sahara's hand and leading her to her room. Malice watched them go and hoped that she would like it. They'd never really had a girl be around them for extended amounts of time, aside from females of their blood color. He wasn't sure what she'd like, so he'd actually gone to the Empress to ask for help, which was something he hardly ever did. Given Sahara's choice in colors for her outfit, he imagined that she would like what Her Imperial Radiance did to the old, unused weapons room.

Malice sighed, then thought back to some things Sahara had said on the way there.

_"Dude, you guys have the best jobs EVER! I mean, do you know how many people on earth would want to do that? So many people, man. So many people; myself included. Sometimes I just really wanna beat certain assholes over the head with a brick. Those who are serial killers or rapists deserve much worse than that. But I won't bore you three with my twisted ideas of how to kill someone." _

He grinned, chuckling quietly to himself.

"She would've made a motherfuckin' miraculous Subjugglette," he murmured.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I warned y'all he was gonna be a bit OOC. But please don't hate me for it ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I said, looking around my room. Gamzee honked and put my stuff down next to the bed.

"Glad you like it, sis," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You wanna up and head out on the town with me n' Kurloz? We're meetin' up with our wicked friends, and I'd love to introduce ya."

"Sure thing, Gambro," I said, grinning. "Just let me take care of my stuff, and I'll meet you back in the foyer."

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I looked around my room again, and became enraptured. The walls were dark stone like the rest of the castle, but the furniture, rug, and decorations were in my favorite colors: baby pink, fuschia, spring green, and sea blue. There were a few touches of lavender and gold here and there, too. The decorations were also very aquatic, and I wondered if the boys had been made aware of my zodiac sign of Pisces, which was the symbol of the royal family. They must've based my room off of Feferi's colors and hoped that it would be good for me.

"If that's the case," I said aloud to myself, "then they are geniuses! This is so perfect!"

A quiet knock sounded on my door, and I turned to look at it in slight confusion.

"Come in . . . ?"

The door opened, and a short girl with pigtail braids, medium-length vine-like horns, and aqua colored eyes came in. I was a good head taller than her, but she looked pretty strong. She must have been about 15 human years, and from the simple clothing she wore, I guessed that she was a servant.

"The youngest H-Highblood sent me t-to help you u-unpack, milady," she said in a clear, bell-like voice. She was so adorable that I couldn't help what I did next.

"Whaaa! You are so CUTE~!" I said, bringing my hands to my face and moving to stand in front of her. "What's your name?"

She looked pleasantly surprised, and her cheeks colored with a bit of aqua. "U-uh, Nekora, milady," she said.

"What a pretty name! I'm Sahara; please call me that? Saying milady makes me sound rich and fabulous," I added, chuckling. "And since I'm neither . . . ." I trailed off, shrugging.

She looked even more shocked, but nodded, the beginnings of a smile forming on her face. "N-nice to meet y-you, mi- . . . Sahara," she said, finally smiling.

I grinned and gave her a quick hug. "No need to be so formal, dearie. By the old laws, I'm the lowest blood color in existence," I said, letting her go. "Don't let the eye color and hair color fool you; my blood is the reddest red you'll find, heh."

She giggled and nodded, picking up one of my suitcases. And so, she helped me unpack and take care of my things. She seemed transfixed by my bed (which was king-sized!) and kept glancing at it. I finally closed the last drawer and looked at her, giggling.

"If you want, you can try it out, dearie," I said. "I know it's not like what you lot sleep in, so feel free to lay down and see how comfy it is."

She poked the bed, then slowly got on, laying down. At first, she looked shocked, and all I could do was laugh. Then, she actually smiled and got off.

"I-it's very comfortable, S-Sahara," she said. I was beginning to notice that she had a habit of stuttering, but it was kind of cute, in a way. "But I-I wouldn't be a-able to sleep o-outside of my r-recuperacoon; I would g-get bad dreams."

"Huh. Really? That's odd," I mused, grabbing the last item from my last suitcase. It was my dream catcher, which was passed down the maternal line in my family for decades, always going to the oldest daughter. It was woven on a willow branch with twisted white horse hair. The various charms dangling from the sides were all from the past owners of the dream catcher. At the very bottoms of the three main strings dangling from it, there were 3 feathers: 1 swan, 1 raven, and 1 that was unknown.

"If we humans want to prevent having bad dreams, we just hang one of these above our beds and we have good dreams," I said. "This one has been in my family for years and years. See this charm?" I asked, pointing to a crescent moon with a star. "This is the charm I added. All of the others belong to the old owners. Each of us chooses a charm to add to it when we're 5 human years, which is about 2 1/2 sweeps, and that charm also becomes our symbol for whenever we sign our name on anything."

"It might seem silly," I said, getting on the bed to put it up above the headboard, "but it's a family tradition. Can't fight it; it's kinda cool."

I got down off the bed and fixed my skirt. Nekora smiled at me. "I think it's i-interesting, Sahara. I-it's almost like h-how we trolls h-have our own s-symbols for our f-families."

She pointed to the symbol on her shirt; if my assumption was correct, her family had the symbol that was the sigil of the archangel Gabriel. I grinned.

"Cool! Then I can actually wear the cool shirts I made with my symbol on them! I made one for every color of the rainbow," I said. "That's what all those white, off-the-shoulder shirts were," I added in explanation.

I glanced at the clock and gasped. "Yikes! I have to go meet Gambro and Kurloz down in the foyer. I'll talk to you later, Nekora!"

I dashed out the door and ran downstairs, trying to remember my way through the twisting and turning hallways. I finally came to the foyer and saw Gamzee and Kurloz waiting near the door. I came to a stop next to them and grinned.

"I'm all set, boys!" I said. "I can't wait to meet your friends; though I'm a bit nervous as to whether they'll like me or not, heh," I added, fiddling with some of my bangs.

"You'll be fine," signed Kurloz. "They'll like ya, my wicked sis."

"I hope so," I mumbled, biting my lip.

Gamzee put an arm around my shoulders and the three of us went out the door. A smaller, but still gorgeous, car was waiting out front, and Kurloz got into the driver's seat.

As I got into the back seat next to Gamzee, I said, "I didn't know you could drive, Kurloz. That's pretty awesome. It must be nice being able to go anywhere you want," I added, giving him a smile.

~It's pretty fuckin' awesome, sis. Though I can go anywhere I want and shit anyways, it's pretty fuckin' sweet sayin' I own my own car,~ he said mentally as he drove down the long driveway.

"I can only imagine," I said, relaxing into my seat.

"Don't you know how to up and drive?" asked Gamzee.

I shook my head sheepishly. "No, not yet. My family only has one car, and it's a bit old, so I can't really learn on it. But I'm pretty cool with not knowing yet, though," I added. "If I want to go somewhere, at least I can walk. It's what's helped me keep this oh-so slim girlish figure of mine," I said sarcastically, laughing a bit.

Gamzee honk-laughed as Kurloz chuckled from the front seat. As we rode along, I told them about funny YouTube videos that I liked. I finally concluded with telling them the story of "Tiny Hippo and His Tiny Train."

"-climbed up the tiny tree," I said, setting up for the conclusion. I gave a pause for dramaticism, then ended in a tough voice, "And shanked tiny raven's tiny bitch ass. Ain't no one fucks with tiny hippo. AIN'T NO ONE."

This one made both of them lose it. Gamzee literally sank to the floor of the back seat, clutching his sides and honking so hard that purple tears went down his face. Kurloz had to end up loosening his mouth stitches so he could actually laugh. It was a good thing that he had parked the car before I'd finished, cuz he had his head bowed over the steering wheel, laughing his ass off.

Gamzee calmed down and pulled himself back up onto the seat, giving me a one-armed hug. "Sis, you are bitchtits WICKED!" he said, chuckling. "You could give lessons on how to be fuckin' funny and shit!"

Kurloz nodded, calming down as well so he could tighten his stitches. I was curious as to why he had sewn his lips shut, but I didn't want to pry. We all got out of the car, and I finally noticed that we were parked in front of a club of sorts. I glanced around when I heard the murmurs start up again, and I fiddled with my fuschia bangs.

"A-a-are you sure it's okay for me to be out and about like this, guys?" I asked quietly.

Gamzee put an around around my shoulders, giving me a slight squeeze. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Don't let them motherfuckers put you off."

I smiled in thanks and let them lead me into the club. Once we got inside, the music hit me in the face like a brick wall. It was something Alternian, but it almost sounded like a troll version of PSY's 'Gentlemen'.

They led me to a back room (well, more of an alcove, really) and I saw a bunch of trolls lounging about. One with nubby horns and a black long sleeve shirt with a Cancer symbol looked up at us as we entered.

"About fucking time you got here, Gamzee!" he said, scowling. He looked at me, and I was shocked to see that his eyes were a very vivid candy red. I smiled at him and he seemed a bit taken aback by the gesture.

"Wvho's the human?" I looked over at the one who had spoken and swore to god he looked like a character from a very old movie about greasers; I couldn't remember the name of the movie though. He had horns that almost resembled lightning, and he wore a white shirt with an Aquarius symbol on it. He had an unlit cigarette stuck behind his ear, and his violet eyes were locked on me.

~This is Sahara,~ said Kurloz mentally. ~She's the motherfucking human transfer we've been all up and talking about.~

Everyone around the room shivered and cringed. "Purrlooooz! Purrlease don't do that!" said a small troll with cat ear-esque horns, a blue cat hat, and a blue cat tail. "You know it makes my fur stand on end . . ." The girl huddled into the chest of a muscular troll guy with rectangular shades and a broken horn, and he patted her head.

Kurloz only smiled and sat next to a troll girl who looked like her older sister. He nuzzled her and they began to converse rapidly in sign language. I chuckled, then felt myself be pulled down only to realize I was being examined by a pair of violet eyes. I then realized it was the boy who asked about me.

"Wvoah. You havwe pink eyes, dollface?" he asked, getting closer to me. I fidgeted and tried to pull back.

"Y-yes. And I'm aware of the rarity of them, thank you," I said. "Now, would you please let me go? This is wicked triggering, bro . . ."

I heard a whistle being blown and nearly jumped out of my bones in utter surprise. I felt myself being gently taken away from the Aquarian and saw a pair of very concerned, candy red eyes looking at me.

"Please, do forgive Cronus. Although he has obviously triggered you, he does that to most everyone. But I must admit, it does make it worse, seeing as you are new to this planet and are more than likely ignorant of many of our customs. If you have any questions at all about anything, feel free to ask me and I shall answer then to the fullest of my ability. Again, please do forgive Cronus and his lack of tact and overall manners," he said.

My eyes widened at him, then I glanced around at everyone. "Does he normally talk this much?" I asked.

They all nodded vigorously and the troll pouted. I chuckled and patted his head.

"It's fine. Just try to limit yourself to ten to fifteen words at a time," I said. "The desire to share knowledge is nice, but there is a very fine line between teaching and nagging."

He smiled a bit sheepishly. "My apologies," he said. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Kankri. It is wonderful to meet you, Sahara."

I grinned. "Likewise."

Everyone then took that as the initiative to introduce themselves, and once introductions were out of the way, I looked up when the song had changed to an Earth tune that I love dancing to. It was an old song, but I tended to like songs that were old anyways.

I grinned at everyone. "Would any of you like to go out and dance?"

Cronus jumped up and took my arm. "Wvho wvould say no to such a lovwely doll like yourself?" He winked and I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Flirts-A-Lot, come on," I said, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

A few of the others followed us, Gamzee among them. I stretched my arms above my head and sang along with the song as it played.

"When I walk in the club, all eyes on me! I'm with the Party Rock Crew; all drinks are free!"

I giggled and danced like no one was watching, even though I could tell everyone else in the club kept staring at me every now and again. Cronus laughed with me and complimented my moves perfectly. I could see Vriska and Porrim dancing with each other, almost mimicking my moves. I felt myself get a bit pink; they must've liked how I danced to copy me.

When the song was over, we all went back to the alcove for a drink. Gamzee handed me some candy apple Faygo and I grinned, twisting off the top and drinking half of it down in one go. When I put the bottle on the table, a few of them were staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Faygo is fucking awesome . . . It's, like, a treasure on my planet. Anyone who knows good soda drinks it. Even poor people like me," I added, chuckling.

Karkat facepalmed. "Fucking great. Another Faygo lover. Seriously, Gamzee, you guys had to get someone with your crazy as hell Faygo obsession?"

"I ain't that crazy," I said innocently. I then grinned evilly. "But if you catch me in the middle of painting or when I'm doing a LARP, I'm completely batshit motherfucking insane. 'Specially if I'm really focused or really into my character. I actually almost maimed a boy once," I added thoughtfully, trying to remember when it happened. "I think it was about 12 months ago. Poor guy was so close to losing his dick when he snuck up on me and I slashed at him with my sword."

Vriska laughed and came over to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Now, thaaaaaaaat's what a true roleplayer does," she said. "I'd love to roleplay with you sometime~ . . ."

I smiled. "O-okay. But just don't all up and krill me."

They all deadpanned.

"Diid you ju2t fii2h pun?" asked Sollux, raising a brow.

I grumbled and blushed a bright pink. "Y-yeah . . . Bad habit. Once I found out I was a Pisces I went crazy with fish puns for awhile. They still pop out at times . . . Sorry . . ."

Kurloz checked his watch, and then nudged Gamzee. "We have to get going," he signed. "Bro wanted us home by 5."

Gamzee stood and waved bye to everyone. "See you motherfuckers later. C'mon, my wicked sis," he added, taking my arm and helping me up.

"Bye," I said, smiling at them. "It was nice meeting you all."

They each said bye and we left, going back out to the car and driving back to Makara Manor. I smiled at Gamzee.

"That was fun," I said. "It was so funny to see how each of them lived up to their signs . . . On Earth, each of your guys's symbols, including Her Imperial Radiance's, are our astrological signs," I explained.

~And does ours match what your Earth astrology says about our miraculous sign?~ asked Kurloz, starting to go up the long driveway.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, pretty much," I answered. "Capricorns are pretty awesome. My little sister is a Capricorn, actually." I smiled. "She kinda reminds me of you, Kurloz. She's very quiet, but when she speaks, it's usually something worth listening to."

Kurloz smiled and parked the car in front of the doors. He tossed the keys to the waiting valet, and we walked inside. I was immediately greeted by the sight of Her Imperial Radiance herself talking with Malice. I squeaked in surprise, and she turned to face me.

~ 3rd P.o.V ~

Feferi looked at Sahara, smiling. "Oh! You must be Sahara!" she said.

Said girl could only gulp and nod. Then, she remembered her manners and bowed. "P-pleased to meet you, Your Radiance . . ."

_Oh my fucking GOD the motherfucking EMPRESS,_ she thought, her mind in overdrive.

Feferi giggled slightly, sensing the girl's nervousness. "You can stand, silly starfish! I actually came here to sea how you piked your room."

Sahara blinked in surprise as she stood. "Y-you designed it?"

Feferi nodded and gestured for the girl to move closer. Sahara did so, but gripped the side of Malice's shirt with her fingers. The tall troll looked down at her, amused by her obvious nervousness.

"I-I don't know what to say, Your Radiance," she said. "Th-thank you . . . It's very nice."

Feferi glubbed and grinned. "Tank you! I tried my best. I did some research and saw that in your human astrology that you're my sign, so I hoped we would have similar tastes," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Sahara smiled more readily. "Oh yes! I really like the colors!"

Feferi giggled. "You should have seen Malice when he came to me, asking for me to do your room," she said, her eyes shimmering with amusement. "The poor minnow was at a complete loss!"

Malice grumbled and Sahara could have sworn she saw a light flush of purple beneath his makeup. "What do you motherfucking expect? We ain't got many females all up in here, and the ones who are here are either servants or of my miraculous blood color."

Sahara chuckled and smiled up at him brightly, her pink-ish red eyes sparkling. "Well, thank you for caring enough to want my room to look nice, Malice. That was very nice of you."

Malice's purple eyes widened, then he looked away clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, no problem, my wicked sis."

Feferi watched this with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She then looked at Gamzee and he gave her a discreet wink, confirming what she had already guessed. She held herself back from giggling and dancing around the room. She cleared her throat and the other three looked at her.

"Whale, I'm having my coronation celebration at the end of the month," she said. She smiled up at Malice. "You should bring Sahara; she would glub it! Shell, I'll even have her be my guest of honor!"

Sahara's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She gaped like a fish, and Feferi couldn't help but think of a koi fish when she looked at the girl.

"B-b-b-but, Your Radiance, I-I-I-I'm j-just a h-human . . ."

"And I reelly pike humans," said Feferi. "One of my knights is a human, and he's seariously an amazing person. And I'd glub it if you were to come, Sahara!" She grasped the girl's hands in her own, and their twin pink-eyed gazes met each other.

"O-okay," whispered Sahara. "I-I'll have to make myself a dress out of something . . . perhaps a spare sheet . . . ?"

Feferi's eyes widened. "Oh no no no, only the best for you! You are to be my guest of honor, after all! I'll have Kanaya and Porrim kelp you out; maybe their older sister, too, but I'm not shore if she'll be back in time from travelling with Carmine . . ."

Malice bristled at the name of his kissmesis. "He better be back; I haven't motherfucking hurt him in months. I'm at my fucking wits end!"

Sahara chuckled and then took one hand and patted Malice's arm. "I'm guessing he's your kissmesis? Don't worry; that only means that when he _does_ get back, you can pull something like chaining him to the wall and blindfolding him; maybe a bit of whip action, too."

He gaped at Sahara for a moment, then closed his mouth. "You're a motherfucking genius, my miraculous sis." He then gazed at the wall, grinning widely. "He'll be in motherfucking shambles hehehehe . . ."

Feferi giggled and covered her mouth. She gave Sahara an amused gaze. "It's nice to know you know our quadrant practices," she said.

"I did some reading before I came, Your Radiance. I really like the quadrant system; makes me wish we had it on Earth. It would honestly make things a lot easier . . ."

She then sighed, furrowing her brow. Malice looked at her curiously, but then her slightly frustrated expression went away and was replaced with a smile.

"Welp, Imma go chill and listen to some tunes in my room," she said. "If you would all excuse me . . ."

She let go of Feferi's hands and went to the hall. She turned and bowed to Feferi once more. "It was an absolute honor to meet you, Your Radiance. And an even bigger honor to be regarded so highly by you for you to go so far as to set up my room. Thank you."

And with that, she left.

The two younger Capricorns went to their own rooms to chill, leaving Feferi and Malice alone.

Malice was still pondering over Sahara's frustrated expression. "Hey, little princess."

"Yes, Malice?"

"What do you think is all up and bothering the little sis?" he asked. "She looked motherfucking stressed."

Feferi's eyebrows rose. "I don't think I've ever seen you concerned for someone before, Malice. Aside from Gamzee and Kurloz. Or your moirail."

Malice froze, and she went on, smiling as she did.

"Maybe you should ask her," she said. "She seems to feel safe around you, which is a feat for any troll, let alone a human. Does she know what you do?"

Malice nodded, and she smiled wider. "Whale, then, she must reelly pike you. She seems very sweet. Go ask her what's wrong."

Malice gave her a lopsided grin. "Is that an order, little princess?"

Feferi chuckled. "No, merely a little request. But she might feel betta if you go sea her."

And so, Feferi left, leaving Malice all alone in the throne room..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yee, Fef 3 ^w^ Ain't she a sweetheart?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

I blasted my music from my very old, but still working, iPod Touch. I hoped to drown out all the bad and hurtful memories that were swimming around in my head. However, they still came and stayed.

I groaned, flopping face-down onto my pillow. "Why does life motherfucking suck?"

A loud-ish knock sounded on my door, and I looked up curiously. I turned down my music and went to open the door. I blinked in shock to see Malice standing there.

"O-oh. Hi Malice."

"Hey sis. Can a motherfucker come in?"

I moved aside and he ducked his head, walking inside. I sat on my bed and he shut the door. He came over and sat next to me. He looked at my iPod and his eybrows rose.

"Well, shit. That thing is wicked old," he said.

I nodded, embarrassed. "It's all mum could afford for me when I asked for a music player . . ."

He looked down at me. "Hey sis, what was all up on your mind earlier?"

I feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

He saw through me completely, of course. "When you were all talkin' about the quadrants and shit. Said you wished you had it on your planet cuz it would be motherfucking easier. Wanna explain that?"

I fidgeted. "U-uhm . . ." Then, I sighed. "It's a very long story . . ."

"I got all the motherfuckin' time in the world, sis," he said.

I bit my lip, then sighed once more. "Well . . . About a year and a half ago, I was in a matespritship with someone I'd known for a long time. But . . . I also was attracted to this really annoying girl in my class. And the attraction was mutual, but we still hated each other and enjoyed tormenting each other every chance we got."

"That being said, I had the blackest of black feels for that bitch," I said, smiling evilly. "I remember one time when she made fun of my white hair and I found a way to sneak into her house and slip bleach into her shampoo~ . . . She went from having red hair to having pink-ish orange hair."

Malice chuckled. "Seems like you were all up and made for quadrants, sis."

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah; but anyways, we ended up getting into a heated argument/debate, and, well . . . It led to a very steamy hate-makeout. And my matesprit walked in . . ."

I sighed. "And, of course, with humans not having a quadrant system, he accused me of cheating on him and then dumped me. To make matters worse, my 'kissmesis' got a girlfriend and stopped doing hate-makeouts with me. So, it left me very emotionally stressed. That, and nearly everyone in my school called me a whore, slut, two-timer, and a lesbian who was in the closet."

"I mean, honestly, I'm not a whore or slut, and I don't really think I was two-timing him; the emotions were FAR different," I said, crossing my arms. "And really, I'm not a lesbian, or someone who's only into having sexual relations with a woman," I explained, seeing the slightly blank look on his face. "I don't really think the gender matters. I mean, really, falling into flush with someone shouldn't be based on their gender. It should be because they make you happy and make you feel good. That, and I suppose the sex being good would be a factor, too."

Malice sat there for a bit, seeming to mull over my words. "Ya know, sis, y'all think just like a motherfuckin' troll," he said.

I let out a short chuckle. "After reading that bit in one of the books I checked out before coming here, I wished that I'd been born a troll instead of a human. It would make things easier . . . Ya know, I wonder what blood color I would have been . . ."

Malice fidgeted a bit and looked away. "You woulda made one bitchtits wicked Subjugglette . . ."

I felt my face turn bright pink and smiled, playing with my fuschia bangs. "Th-thank you, Malice . . . That means a lot coming from you."

~ le time skip ~

Over the next month, I grew a bit closer to each of my clown hosts. I met a few others of their blood color, and while half of them looked down on me, a few were nice to me. One named Crisna, who had a symbol that resembled an ankh with an eye in it, even came to visit me every now and again. She was 7 sweeps, or around 15 human years, and she looked like an Italian harlequin.

I also got to meet with The Dolorosa, or as she was known to her close friends and her sisters, Mariah. She, Porrim, and Kanaya all picked me up one day to go to their house to design my dress for The Radiance's ball.

"Oh, this is going to be wondrous fun!" said Kanaya, smiling brightly. "I am positive you will like the design idea that Porrim and I have thought up."

Porrim nodded. "Yeah, it's going to look great. Kankri kept telling me not to make it 'triggering' yesterday; that boy needs to learn to trust us."

I giggled. "Kankri is only worried about my 'virtue' and stuff," I said. "I think it's quite sweet of him to be concerned; he's a bit . . . difficult at times, but his heart's in the right place."

Mariah chuckled. "He definitely takes after his older brother. I just hope Malice does not hurt Carmine too badly; after all, Nalani is going to want him back sometime."

I tilted my head. "Isn't she Nep's and Meu's older sister?"

They nodded, and we arrived at their home. It was definitely middle-class, but it had a very elegant charm to it, and was pretty large. I smiled as I got out of their car.

"It's very nice," I said as they led me up the walkway. "I love the lilies you have out here . . ."

Mariah smiled. "Carmine planted them for me when we were younger."

We went inside, and then they whisked me away to a side room that had multitudes of fabric, thread, ribbon, and other such things. I was too shocked to even realize that they were standing me up on a small pedestal and taking my clothes off. I shook myself mentally and let them do their work. When Porrim finished getting my shirt off, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well then. I never realized how luscious your breasts are, Sahara. You could be on par with the young empress," she said, smirking.

I blushed a bit and put my arms over my chest. "N-not my fault . . . my mum's side of the family was full of women with bigs hips, big butts, and big boobs . . . ."

Mariah chuckled. "Believe us when we say that it is a good thing. After all, you might find a lovely matesprit or kissmesis at the ball~ . . ." She trailed, off, grinning mischieviously. I blushed.

"W-we-well, I-I-I, uhm . . . That is . . ."

"Do you already have someone in mind?" asked Kanaya and she measured me.

I blushed darker and didn't answer. Porrim grinned.

"You do~ . . . . Well, dear, feel free to tell us," she said, sidling up to me and poking my side. "We'll keep it a secret~ . . ."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not telling. I won't waste my time denying it, but I won't tell you either."

Mariah laughed. "Of course, darling. Now, Porrim," she said, becoming serious, "hand me the baby pink silk, regular pink silk, and the one fourth of an inch width spool of pink ribbon."

They all went to work, flitting around and measuring me all over the place. I kid you not, I was there for FIVE HOURS while they made my dress right on me, so as to make sure it was just right. Watching the dress be made right on me was an interesting and exciting experience.

Once they were done, I turned and looked in the mirror. "Wow . . . I . . . I look . . . Wow . . ."

Mariah, Porrim, and Kanaya stood next to me on either side and grinned. "You look lovely, dear," said the middle sister. "Whoever you are trying to catch will definitely notice you in this."

Kanaya nodded, but then furrowed her brow. "But . . . something is missing. I cannot quite figure out exactly what . . . OH! I know!"

She grabbed a piece of paper and sketched something on it and then showed it to her sisters. Porrim nodded in appreciation, and Mariah kissed her head.

"Wonderful thinking, Kanaya!" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A belt," they said simultaneously.

"A metal belt, made from the finest silver and iron," said Kanaya.

"Why not have a necklace and some earrings to match it?" suggested Porrim.

I grinned. "That would be bloody awesome! But," I said, fidgeting a little, "I-I couldn't possibly afford them . . ."

"Oh, posh," said Mariah. "Consider them gifts. We know a family that would gladly make your accessories; they are navy blue bloods and the best at what they do."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you so much . . . Really, you've all been far too kind . . ."

~le time skip~

When I got home, I passed Carmine on his way out. My eyes widened when I took in the red blood coming from his lip and most of the surface area of his arms.

"U-uhm, C-Carmine, you, uh . . . you alright?" I asked.

He gave me a half-smile. "This is how it usually is, Sahara."

I gave him a devious grin. "Did you get him back?" I asked in a whisper.

Carmine chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "As best as I could, yes."

I giggled like a schoolgirl. "I swear, I kinda miss being in a blackrom. Call me weird, but I'm a total sadist with slightly masochistic tendencies." I heaved a sigh. "Sadly, the last one didn't go so well . . . But, anyhoo, you better go have your shmexy matesprit take care a those injuries you got there, sweet cheeks," I chuckled. "Don't want 'em to get all up and infected now, do we?"

He let out a booming laugh and ruffled my hair. "You're a very unique human, Sahara. Very troll-like. I shall see you in three days at the royal ball."

"Sayonara, Carmine," I called out as he went down the driveway. I chuckled and shook my head as I shut the door, and I made my way to Malice's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yo, Malice, you need me to patch you up again?" I called out.

A loud laugh could be heard from the other side, as well as a few honks. "Yeah, lil sis, y'all can up and help me out."

I rolled my eyes and opened his door, then shut it behind me. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the semi-darkness, and then gaped.

"Whoah . . . when he said he got you back as best he could, he meant it," I said, marvelling at the claw marks all over Malice's bare, very toned, chest. I tried not to stare and then moved to look at Malice's face. I gasped.

"Oh my sweet saints, he wiped off half your makeup."

Malice paused, looking at me in surprise. "What?"

I grabbed my compact mirror out of my pocket and opened it, holding it in front of his face. When he saw that the left side of his face was devoid of any of his makeup, he seethed in rage.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

I gulped, then tried to calm him down. "Malice, shh . . . Shoosh, it's fine . . . You can fix it after I patch you up, alright?"

He began to pace around the room like an angry lion and I got up and stopped him by putting my hand on his arm. He looked down at me with a slight glare and I shivered, but then put my hands on his face gently.

"Malice, it's alright . . . You can fix it; and at least not all of it is gone . . . You're fine, Malice . . ." I said softly.

He began to relax under my hands and let out a deep breath. "Yeah . . . guess you have a motherfucking point . . ."

I grinned, then looked away and blushed a bit. "B-besides, I-I think you'd still look just as nice without the makeup as you do with it . . ."

I felt heat under my hands for a moment before he stepped away and walked over to the couch. "Take care of these motherfuckin' scratches, will you?" he said, his voice even more gravelly than usual.

I went over and got the usual salves and cloths that I used to clean him up. After Carmine first returned and they had hate-sex, I discovered that no one really helped Malice clean up the injuries he got; even though Malice had servants that could help him, he was far too proud to let them see him like this. So, after a strong conversation and a bit of persuasion, he agreed to let me help him.

I sat down in front of him and began to clean the wounds with water first. Malice would let out a quiet hiss when a particularly painful scratch was cleaned, and I gave his knee a quick squeeze for comfort. Next, I put some healing salves on the scratches, being gentle with my hands. I never failed to notice how he would tense up whenever I got to this part of the healing process.

Once I was done, I sat back and grabbed the final bandages, and he stood up. I stood as well and wrapped each bandage around his chest. When I finished, I tucked the end into one of the previously wrapped parts.

I looked up and gave him a smile. "There; all done."

He looked at me curiously. "Still don't get why the fuck you'd want to help this motherfucker."

I rolled my eyes and fought a blush. "Because, Malice, believe it or not, I actually care about what happens to you; hell, I care about all my friends. But, anyways, you shouldn't have to deal with this by yourself. I'm happy to help."

He had a faint purple blush on his cheeks and he coughed, then looked away. "Y-yeah, well, thanks and shit."

I chuckled and felt myself turn a bit pink, and then I knelt down to pick up some of the salves. As I did so, my iPod turned on and began playing 'Mercy' by BOTDF.

I stood up quickly and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my sweet saints, sorry!"

I took it out and went to turn it off, but he stopped me. "It's motherfuckin' fine. Sounds like a song I could get all up and crazy for," he said, grinning.

I chuckled. "I actually know the song by heart; I enjoy it immensely."

He grinned wider. "Well, no shit! You wanna up and sing for a motherfucker?"

I blushed but nodded. "O-okay . . . I'm not sure how good I am, though . . ."

I sang the song for him as he began to get a fresh shirt out. He got it on and stopped to listen attentively as I finished the song.

"Motherfuckin' miracles," he said, grinning. "Y'all got any other fuckin' good songs on that?"

I blushed and nodded. "Mhm."

"Well, sing 'em, sis," he said, going over to his bathroom. "Gives me something to listen to while I fix my miraculous makeup."

I looked at him with curious eyes. "Hey, Malice . . ."

"Yeah?"

". . . C-could I see what you look like with no makeup on at all?" I asked timidly. "I-I'm dreadfully curious . . . . B-BUT you you don't have to show me if you don't want to!" I said quickly.

He chuckled, then got silent for a few moments. ". . . Come here."

I took small steps towards him, and he shut the bathroom door behind me. I watched in slight shock as he wiped off the rest of his makeup. When he was done, he turned to face me completely with a look of slight apprehension on his now natural face.

I took in his appearance and felt myself blush. He had proud, strong features. His cheekbones were slightly high, and his nose was straight, but had a bit of a crook in it that made it appear as if it had been broken once before. It gave him a slightly rugged look, and I then looked at his eyes. I let out a shuddering breath at how intense they seemed without the makeup around them.

". . . Wow," I breathed. "You're . . . wow . . . you're gorgeous," I blurted in hushed tones. I felt my eyes widen in emabrrassment and I clamped a hand over my mouth. "U-uhm, I . . . shit . . ."

He seemed surprised by my words as well, and a faint purple blush covered his cheeks. It faded quickly and he looked back into the mirror, clearing his throat.

"Don't see how you can say that, sis," he said. "I'd get it if you said 'terrifyin' or 'intimidatin', but not that."

I gulped and looked down, fiddling with my bangs. "W-well, because I think you are, that's how. And 'sides, even though you are both of those other things, I don't think you're bad or anythin'. You're pretty fuckin' . . . m-miraculous . . ."

I could feel his astounded gaze on me, and I cleared my throat. "U-uhm, well, I better go see Crisna; she wanted to show me this, uh, new trick she learned with her daggers. Bye!"

And with that, I made a slightly hasty retreat.

~3rd P.o.V~

Malice watched Sahara leave with an awed expression, a bright purple blush on his cheeks. He looked back at the mirror and scowled.

"Dammit . . . motherfuckin' . . . motherfuckin' confusing feels," he grumbled.

He got out his makeup, then perused his reflection in the mirror thoughtfully.

"Gorgeous, hn?"

He didn't really see how he could be considered gorgeous when his countenance was normally terrifying and intimidating to most trolls and humans.

But . . . Sahara somehow found him attractive; she even said he was miraculous! And for some reason, that knowledge made him get butterflies in his stomach and made him feel pretty damn good. He grinned at his reflection and proceeded to put on a new coat of makeup. When he was done, he left his bathroom and proceeded to pace his room for a few minutes.

"Motherfuckin' . . . . The fuck does it mean?" he questioned aloud, scowling. "I need my moirail."

He stormed out of his room and proceeded to make his way out the door and walk out the gate. He strode to the second house down the long road and pounded on the door.

"Karianna, open the motherfuckin' door! I'm all up and havin' issues!"

The door opened and an orchid blooded troll woman about the same age as Malice stood at the door.

"Malice, did you really gotta pound on mah door like it's yo fuckin' kissmesis?" she drawled in her ghetto accent. She flipped her A-line cut hair in annoyance. "Get yo ass in heyah, brothah. Tell me yo problems."

He went in and she shut the door behind him, but not before tsking at the minor damage done to her family's sign that was carved into it: it was the symbol for the star Sirius. She rolled her eyes at her moirail's antics and sat across from him in a plush chair.

"What's got yo man panties in a wad, brothah?"

"It ain't a motherfucking 'what' it's a fucking 'who', Karianna," he grumbled, his brow furrowed in frustration. "It's the motherfucking human sis over at my hive."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "So, what's yo problem with her? She bein' a bitch?"

He shook his head, and she furrowed her brow. "She bein' all black to ya?"

He shook his head again. "Hell no, motherfucker! Far from it."

She grinned slyly. "Oh, I get ya. She bein' all red and mushy toward's yo miraculous ass, and you're all up and spazzin' in yo mind cuz yo feelin's are batshit crazy at the mo, right?"

He felt his face heat up and said nothing. Karianna detected the subtle changes in his eyes and laughed. "Oh, shit, I'm right!"

He gave her a glare. "It ain't motherfuckin' funny, Karianna! I don't even . . . Just, what the motherfuck-?"

She chuckled once more, leaning forward. "Oh, hell naw, don't go denyin' yo feelin's for the human chick. I can see it in yo makeup covered face. Speakin' o' which," she said, looking closely, "that's a new coat, ain't it?"

He nodded, then paused a moment before murmuring, "She saw my face . . ."

Her eyes widened completely and her jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT NOW, BROTHAH?!"

He growled a bit. "She all up and asked to see my motherfuckin' face without makeup, since it was half off anyways from that fucker Carmine messin' it up earlier," he explained. "And I don't fucking know what got into my thinkpan, but I just wiped the rest of the miraculous shit off and she all up and got to see my face!"

Karianna looked him over. "So, what she say?"

He felt his face get warmer. "Motherfucking blushed bright as a rasberry and said I was gorgeous . . . Then said I was miraculous . . ." He trailed off, a small smile subconsciously making its way onto his face at the memory.

Karianna nearly fell out of her seat and gaped. "Well, hot fucking damn, she's so red fo yo ass it's like her blood just all up and turned into feels. She say anythang else?"

He shook his head. "Motherfucker ran out sayin' Crisna wanted to see her earlier or someshit."

Karianna laughed. "My fuckin' guess is she got so horny seein' yo face she's all up and-"

"Don't motherfuckin' finish that," he said, interrupting her. He felt like his face was on fire with how badly he was blushing.

Karianna grinned. "I was gon' say she was all up and daydreamin'. What were _you_ thinkin', you pervy ass juggalo?"

His eyes widened and he blushed down to his neck, making her laugh. "Listen, brothah. I can read yo ass like a fuckin' book," she said, calming down, "and lemme tell ya, you so red for her that you dunno what to do."

He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "The motherfuck _am_ I supposed to do, then?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Oh, y'all gotta be kiddin' me. Stop being a dumbshit, Mally, y'all know what to do: you drop yo fuckin' pride and go up to the damn gurl and tell her yo feelin's."

Malice grimaced. "But-"

"No buts, Mally," she said firmly. Then, she gave him a sympathtic look. "Look, boy, I ain't ever seen you with a matesprit. Y'all seem wicked fuckin' lonely as all shit anyways. Sure, you got me, yo kissmesis, and yo little motherfuckers, but y'all need yoself a lovin' matesprit. Tell me, Mally, does she make yo feels all happy and shit?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"She make yo hemopusher speed up and shit when she's all up and actin' cute?"

He once again nodded reluctantly.

"And does she make yo face heat up like the goddamn suns?"

He nodded slowly, and she grinned.

"Then you got yoself a potential matesprit, my miraculous brothah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

I loved making GHB's moirail. Like, literally, she is one of my most fave OC's that I've ever made.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

The day of the ball, the Maryams picked me up and I promised the boys I'd see them later, seeing as the girls wanted to help me get ready. Gamzee and Kurloz waved goodbye and said they'd see me there, but Malice just nodded at me and didn't say anything.

I bit my lip as I descended the fronts steps. Lately, Malice had been avoiding me and I was wondering if it was because I saw his real face. I felt my forehead crinkle in thought and Kanaya tapped my shoulder.

"Dear, what is wrong?" she asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

I sighed and gave her a small smile. "Oh, I'm fine. I just think I mighta done somethin' to make Malice a bit mad or somethin'," I said.

Mariah looked at me in surprise as she got into the car. Me and the other two got in and she looked back at me from the rearview mirror. "What could you have possibly done, darling?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing, Mariah. Well . . . there's something, but I'm not at liberty to say it."

She and the other two looked confused, but let it slide, getting into how my belt, earrings, and necklace were perfect for the dress. I grinned and let them gush to me about how good I was going to look.

When we got to their house, Porrim dragged me out and brought me to her room.

"I'm doing your hair, Mariah's gonna do your dress, and Kanaya's doing your makeup," she said as she sat me down. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make you look glorious."

And so, I went to each sister in turn. Porrim did my hair wonderfully, letting it fall down my back and making a small crowned braid that rested right after my fuschia bangs, spritzing me with some slightly sparkly hairspray that made my hair look like it was made of fairy dust. Mariah helped me put my dress on, being careful of my now sparkly hair. She gave me a pair of short, white gloves to wear with it and I smiled in thanks. When she showed me my belt, necklace, and earrings, I all but freaked out.

"Oh my sweet saints, these look AH-MAZING~!" I crowed, holding the belt to my face. The silver, equal-armed crosses looked glorious against the slightly dark iron of the belt itself.

I turned and hugged Mariah tightly. "Thanks a lot; really, you and the other two have been far too kind to me."

She hugged me back and chuckled. "Really, dear, we enjoyed doing this. Not very many people are quite as willing to be dressed up by us."

I chuckled and let her go as Kanaya came in. "Are you ready for me to do your makeup, darling?"

I nodded and she took my gloved hand, leading me to her room. She sat me down in front of a simple vanity and began to do my face up. She did a light coat of semi-sparkly face lotion to make my face have the same kind of sparkle as my hair did, but more understated. She then put some pink eyeshadow on me, and then some black mascara and eyeliner. The effect on my eyes was amazing; they stood out a lot more.

With a final touch of some light pink lipstick, she gave me a satisfied smile. "You look absolutely wondrous, darling."

I gave her a smile in return. "Thank you, Kanaya. You are one badass chick, same with your sisters."

She chuckled and patted my head. "Alright, dear. Now, we can all get going."

We met the other two ladies by the front door, and then we headed out to the car. I was careful to pick up my skirt so it wouldn't drag; didn't want it to fray or get dirty, after all. The ride to the Radiance's land hive was one of anticipation for me. I was getting wicked antsy and nervous; I had no idea what everyone's reaction to me being the guest of honor would be. Especially from some of the highbloods like Mindfang, Dualscar, and Darkleer; Vriska described her big sister to me and I was kinda frightened of the woman, to be honest. Eridan and Cronus were also not very good at making me feel at ease about their brother, either. I already had a feeling that the Zahhak boys sort of looked down on me, but if Nepeta was Equius's moirail, then they had to be nice somewhere deep down.

We arrived at the land palace, and I got out to gape at it in unabashed awe. It was a light, glowing pearlescent pink, and looked like it was made of varius large seashells and other oceanic debris. I had to admire the Radiance's taste in architecture. What made me very intimidated, though, was the fact that the palace could easily fit 3 Makara Manors. And that was no joke.

I gulped and looked at the other trolls and very few human guests arriving.

"G-guys, I think I'm getting the jitters," I said. "This . . . I . . . it's far too much at once . . ."

Porrim came over to me and out and arm around my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Relax, dear, you'll be fine. If the Young Empress likes you as much as I think she does, I know you'll be alright. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

I took a few deep breaths and my heart rate slowed. I sighed and gave her a timid smile.

"Thanks, Por. I guess I'm just not really used to this kind of stuff," I said as she led me up the steps behind Kanaya and Mariah. "I'm from a poor family, so I've never been to a formal function like this . . . Although I at least know how to ballroom dance, since my grammie taught me . . . But I never really had an excuse to use the skill . . ."

"Well, now you do," she said, giving me a reassuring smile. "And if anyone trash talks you, ignore it, then come get me or my sisters. We'll make them . . . _bite_ back their words."

She gave me a wider grin, her fangs peeking out as her skin and eyes gave a quick, soft glow. I giggled. "No, I don't need you or the others getting kicked out for feeding on people," I said. "I'm surprised none of you have bitten _me _yet, what with my rare blood type."

"Are you offering?" she asked, raising a brow and chuckling.

I laughed. "No, silly! But," I added, becoming thoughtful, "if any of you ever gets thirsty when I'm over, all you have to do is ask. I mean, as long as you leave me enough blood to remain standing and coherent, I don't mind."

She gave me a grateful smile as we walked through the front doors. "Thank you, Sahara . . . That's very sweet of you."

I smiled and then looked around. I felt my eyes go wide as I gaped in wonder. "O-oh . . . oh my . . ."

There were so many people! They were all either socializing, dancing, or presenting themselves to Her Imperial Radiance, who was at her throne. I squinted my eyes, and I could see her older sister, Meenah, at her side; she seemed to be close to falling asleep, though . . .

On either side of them, there was Karkat in his knight's uniform, and then a blonde human boy wearing aviators, who was also in a knight's uniform.

I gulped, and Porrim patted my shoulder. "Breathe, Sahara."

I took a few deep breaths as she led us behind Kanaya and Mariah. We made our way to the line of people addressing the Radiance, and as the line moved forward, a few of the other highbloods joined the Empress, standing near her throne. The first must have been Dualscar, because he looked a lot like Eridan and Cronus, save for the two scars that ran across his face. The next was definitely Mindfang; her piratical outfit gave her away, aside from her hair, which was so much like Vriska's. Next was obviously Equius and Horuss' older brother, Darkleer. He had the same expression and demeanor as his youngest brother. Lastly, Malice stood right on the Radiance's left hand side, and I blushed a bit upon seeing him all dressed up.

_Wow . . . He looks amazing in that outfit,_ I thought to myself. _And he even straightened his hair, too! Whoa . . . he looks gorgeous with his hair like that . . ._

Seeing him there calmed me down and made me breathe easier. As we got closer and closer to the head of the line, I could see him better and better. I vaguely noticed that he had done a new makeup scheme for the event, and had to admit it looked lovely on him.

When we got to the beginning of the line, we all curtsied and Mariah rose with a smile.

"Greetings, young Empress," she said kindly. "I congratulate you on the anniversary of your coronation. I know you shall lead us all for many sweeps to come."

Her Imperial Radiance beamed. "Tank you, Mother Dolorosa," she said. She then turned her attention to me, smiling wider. "Sahara, you look fintastic! The gills did a wonderful job on your dress!"

~3rd P.o.V~

Sahara blushed and played with a strand of hair. "Th-thank you, Your Radiance. Really, it's just the dress and stuff."

Feferi giggled at the human girl's modesty. "Oh, don't be silly, angelfish! The dress only brings out the natural beauty!"

Malice had to admit to himself that the young empress was right. Sahara was a vision in her pale pink dress and silver jewelry. She seemed to glow.

He also couldn't help the heat that spread to his cheeks when she gave Feferi an innocent smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, Your Radiance," she said.

Feferi giggled once more, then looked at the other highbloods. "Oh! Where are my mannertees? Mindfang, Darkleer, Dualscar, this is Sahara Jackson. She's the one I was tailing you all aboat! She's been staying with Malice and his brothers," she explained. "Sahara, this is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Executer Darkleer, and Orphaner Dualscar."

She pointed to each one in turn, and they looked over the human girl before them as she gave a timid, "I-it's nice to meet you all."

Mindfang spoke first. "Ooooooooh, so this is the girl my little sister told me about, hm~? The one who almost maimed a boy while LARPing?"

Sahara blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "Eheheh, yeahhh . . . He snuck up on me . . ."

Mindfang gave her a sly grin. "I like you~ . . ."

Malice tensed and only barely contained his growl of possessiveness. He knew how she could get when she 'liked' someone. He'd have to watch out for her . . .

Darkleer looked down his nose at the girl. "Hmm. What a small girl."

Sahara flushed and looked down, then glanced back up and noticed his bow and arrows. She gave a smile. "I love your bow. I also like to shoot; my mother taught me how. I used to do competitions."

That fact grabbed his attention and the corner of his mouth twitched up a bit. "Thank you. I will have to test your skill sometime."

Dualscar looked the girl over many times before giving her a flirtatious grin. "Wvell, then . . . Deadly an beautiful~ . . . A wvonderful combination in such a young lady . . . You havwe a matesprit, poppet~?"

Sahara blushed up to her ears and down her neck. "N-n-no, I d-don't have one, Du-Dualscar . . ."

The violet mariner's eyes lit up. "Wvell, then, that's a shame~ . . ."

Malice was gritting his teeth in rage. Feferi glanced up at the distressed subjugglator and bit back a giggle. She faced Sahara and the slightly amused jade bloods.

"Whale, then, I'll sea you four later!" she said brightly. "Go have fun!"

They all curtsied and walked away, and Malice glared openly at Dualscar.

"Stay away from the lil sis," he growled. "She don't motherfucking need your shitty advances."

Dualscar eyed him in amusement, raising a brow. "Wvell wvell wvell, jealous, Grand Highblood~? I'vwe nevwer seen you get possessivwe ovwer a human."

Mindfang laughed. "Oh myyyyyyyy, looks like _Mally_ is red for a human~! Oh, how _rich_~!"

He gave Mindfang an intense glare. "Spider bitch, if you don't shut your motherfucking mouth, your ship's gonna find a miraculous hole blown through it."

Mindfang glared at him, but said no more. Feferi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Guys, can you all please not do this now?" she asked. "I only ask that you put aside your differences for one day so everyone can have fun; is that too much to ask?"

Meenah, who had been dozing for awhile, woke up at her younger sister's words. "Face it, minnow, they ain't ever gonna be able to put ship aside for that long; even if they manage for one hour, it's a fishin' miracle," she said, yawning. "Anywaves, where'd that human gill go? And why didn't you wake me up so's I could meet her?!" she asked, poking Feferi's cheek.

"Because, Meenah, you need your sleep and I know you don't get a lot during the day," said Feferi. "And stop poking me . . . I'm just glad Aranea took away your full poking priveleges."

Meenah scowled and crossed her arms. "Bloody gill's got a findetta against me, I swear. That's the third time this week she's gone and taken awave me trident!"

~Sahara P.o.V~

I let out a breath and followed the girls to the food each grabbed somethin to drink, and I slumped against the wall.

"Jesus Crisp, that was scary as all hell," I breathed. "I thought that Mindfang was gonna _eat_ me for a second there . . ."

Porrim got a pervy grin on her face. "Something tells me she'd like to do just that."

It took me two seconds to get what she meant, and I blushed brightly and smacked her shoulder. "You perv! I didn't mean pike _that!_ Geez, gill, mind outta the gutter!"

She laughed. "You fish pun almost as badly as the empress and Meenah do!"

I flushed and looked away, then spotted Gamzee and Kurloz. I grinned and went towards them, seeing that they were with Tavros and Meulin.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Uh, hi, Sahara," said Tavros, smiling timidly.

"Heyyyy, sis," said Gamzee, putting his arm around Tav's shoulders. "You look all kinds of miraculous."

I blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you, Gambro."

"HE'S RIGHT YOU LOOK PURRFECT," said Meulin in her loud voice, giving me a bright smile. I chuckled.

"Thank you, Meulin," I signed. "You look wicked 'paw-some' in that dress, by the way."

She grinned and signed back, "Thanks! Nalani got it for me!"

Kurloz put his lips to her temple and then looked at me. ~Have you seen the empress yet, mah wicked sis?~

I smiled and nodded, then I got a bit somber. "Yeah, and I met Darkleer, Dualscar, and Mindfang. I seriously thought that she was gonna eat me or something. And then Dualscar was all up and flirtin' with me somethin' awful. He's worse than Cronus! At least Cronus don't look at me like I'm some simple, done-up trollop."

Gamzee and Kurlos frowned, and Meulin and Tavros looked a bit apprehensive.

"Uh, m-maybe you should, uh, be careful around him," said Tavros. "He's, uh, pretty intense . . ."

I nodded, pursing my lips and furrowing my brow. "Yeah, I know . . . what's strange, though, is that Malice didn't even say one word to me. I think he's mad at me or something . . . He's spoken nary a word to me for three days . . ."

I sighed and bit my lip, and Kurloz and Gamzee exchanged a glance. The next thing I knew, a new song came on and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Crous holding out a hand.

"Care for a dance, dollface?" he asked, giving me a crooked smile.

I felt myself smile and I chuckled. "Yeah, sure," I said, taking his hand. "Behave yourself, though, alright? No feeling me up, ya hear?"

He laughed and we got into position with his right hand at my waist and his left holding my right. "Yeah yeah, I knowv."

We danced for a bit, and he gave me a genuine smile.

"Ya look great, Sahara," he said. "Ya clean up good. You should wvear dresses more often; they flatter your figure better."

I raised an amused brow at him. "Have you been hanging around Porrim and Kanaya? You're starting to sound like them," I chuckled.

He let out a laugh. "Nah, I'm just tellin' the truth, dollface."

The song ended, and I curtsied to him as he bowed to me. "Well, I'll think about it, okay?" I said as I straightened.

He grinned and went off to find a new dance partner as I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I turned to face Mindfang, and I supressed a squeak of surprise.

"Care for a dance, Miss Jackson~?" she asked, her lips curling into a slightly devious smile.

I gulped and nodded, not wanting to know what would happen if I refused. She took over the 'man' position in the dance, leading me through it. She asked me a few things about myself, and one of the things she asked was my favorite number.

I was confused, but gave it some thought. "Well," I finally said, "I like the numbers 3, 6, 8, 9, and 13."

She gave me a genuine smile when I said 8. "You like the number 8?"

I nodded, and she spun me once before bringing me close to her so we were chest-to-chest. "Very interesting~ . . . We'll simply haaaaaaaave to talk more, Miss Jackson . . ."

I stared up at her in shock and slight embarrassment (after all, the woman had some impressive boobs) for a moment before she walked away. I went over to the wall and leaned against it, panting in relief.

"Sweet saints, that was scary," I muttered. "Note to self: never be alone with her . . . I might just end up getting pailed . . ."

I closed my eyes for a second to rest, and I listened to the music play. It soothed me a bit, and I felt a serene smile come to my face. When the song ended, I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and I opened my eyes.

Dualscar stood there, a sly grin on his face. "Wvould you like to dance, poppet~? A lovwely gill like yourself shouldn't be alone, you knowv."

I fought a grimace and took his hand. "S-sure . . . but when we are done, could you lead me to Kankri? I'd like to speak with him."

He looked a bit surprised by my request, but nodded. "A course, poppet."

We went out on the dancefloor, and murmurs surrounded us as we waltzed. I flushed bright pink in embarrassment and looked down.

"I hate being stared at," I muttered.

"Wvell, poppet, I think you're wvorth starin' at," said Dualscar.

I looked up and gave him a half smile. "With all due respect, Dualscar, I don't think everyone else is staring at me the way you and my friends are. I get the feeling that I'm a bit unwanted by summa these peeps."

"Poppycock," he said, standing straighter, ergo making me stand straighter as well. "They're only jealous a you, poppet. After all, you _are_ the Empress's guest a honor. You'vwe got to be more proud a yourself."

I smiled wistfully. "Trust me, Dualscar, ain't nothin' much to be proud of. I'm a freak of nature on my planet because of my hair and eye coloring. It doesn't surprise me that I would be considered the same here by some people. Even the humans here are giving me odd looks."

He took a quick glance around and saw that I was right, given the way his eyes narrowed slightly. He then looked back down at me with genuine sincerity.

"You listen to me, poppet: you'vwe got somethin' in you that's reel special," he said. "The Empress seas somethin' in you that's got her in a right state a giddiness." He then gave me a secretive grin. "And you'vwe no idea howv possessivwe Grand Highblood is a you."

I felt my face heat up, and he chuckled. "I sea . . . this is interestin' . . ."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but then the song ended and he whisked me over to Kankri.

"The poppet wvanted to speak wvith you," he said. then, he left me standing next to a slightly confused Kankri.

I blinked a couple of times, then faced the candy blooded troll. "So . . . Yeah, I gotta talk to you," I said. "I need advice. BADLY."

"What kind of advice, Sahara?" he asked, concerned.

". . . . The romantic kind," I muttered, looking away.

"Hmm . . . . then you are better off talking to Karkat, Sahara," he said. "He would be much more suited to help you in this one specific area."

I nodded in thanks, then went over to Karkat as he got himself some punch.

"Hey Karcrab," I said as I went up to him.

He scowled at me. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? Don't call me Karcrab!"

I raised a brow and smirked. "So, only Her Imperial Radiance can~? Well, makes sense; she _is_ your matesprit . . ."

He flushed a bit and grumbled. "What do you want?"

I let out a sigh and slumped a bit. "I need romantic advice. Kankri referred me to you."

Karkat automatically put all of his attention on me. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Well . . . . I'm wicked flushed for this one guy, and I'm all up and in a bind. He's obviously a troll, and I ain't sure if inter-species relationships are an okay thing here, first off."

"It doesn't fucking matter," said Karkat. He gestured to the dance floor. "Just look at Kanaya; her matesprit's a human girl. I swear, they're fucking insepperable like Gamzee and his shitty Faygo."

I saw Kanaya dancing with a blonde human girl who wore a black and lavender dress. They looked so happy that I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Aww . . . they're so cute~ . . ." I said. I then mentally shook myself and looked back at him. "Okay, concern number two: I think I might've done something to make him mad by accident. He hasn't said nary a word to me for three days, and I'm too friggin' nervous and shit to ask him why. And I'm SOOOO not sure about his own feels. I mean, with me, it's like my friggin' heart goes cray cray whenever he's around. But . . . *sigh* . . ."

"You're afraid of what he feels, right?" asked Karkat, raising a brow. "It would help if you told me who it is; it'll make this easier."

I bit my lip, and then slowly nodded. "Okay . . . . BUT! You totally can't tell a soul!" I said, getting wicked serious.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, just fucking tell me already!"

I leaned in and whispered, "It's Malice . . ."

I leaned back and his expression . . . . I'm not sure shocked could completely describe it. He blinked a couple of times, then closed his gaping mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" I said, waving my hands in front of his face. "God dammit, Karkat! Shut the fuck up, alright? I can't help it . . ." I groaned. "To use troll vernacular, he makes my hemopusher skip a beat and fills my thinkpan with thoughts so red that it's like my brain just started bleeding from the inside out."

Karkat worked his way down from the shock. "Uhh . . . wow. Like, I don't even . . . Shit, like, how the fucking hell did _that _happen?"

I shrugged. "Well, I felt a magnetism to him when I first heard his voice . . . I guess it just grew as time went on . . . ?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, fine, yeah, you're red for the crazy ass juggalo. I get that. But why do you think you made him mad? What'd you do?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "I, uh . . . I saw his face without makeup on . . ."

". . . . WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!"

"ShhhHHH!" I said, clamping my hand over his mouth. I glared at him a bit. "Look, it was sort of a random thing, okay?"

I explained to him what happened, and took my hand off his mouth. "And then I totally got outta there, cuz I put my foot in my mouth, as the expression goes, and I effectively embarrassed myself," I concluded, blushing bright pink.

He stood there, thinking deeply for a few minutes. "Sahara, I seriously don't think you fucking understand the whole thing about juggalos and their makeup," he said, his tone serious. "It's like their life; they wear it practically since they hatch and they have access to something to mark their faces with. They only ever take it off to shower or bathe, or," he addded, pausing and looking me in the eye, "when they're around someone they care a fuck ton about."

"Now, I've seen Gamzee's real face because I'm that shitstain's moirail. And so's Tavros, since he's his matesprit," he said. "And apparently Meulin and Mituna have seen Kurloz's face because they're his matesprit and moirail. But with GHB, I don't even think he's shown his face to ANYONE before, aside from Gamzee and Kurloz."

I gaped and felt myself turn even more pink to the point of being red, and he went on. "So, with that being said, I think I can safely say that that crazy ass juggalo is so flushed for you that he's too nervous or confused to know how to deal with it," he concluded. "That might be why he's been avoiding you and not talking to you."

I bit my lip, trying to process this. Karkat gave me a look of true sympathy, something which floored me.

"Sahara, I might be a total asshole, but I know romance. I have watched so many romcoms that I am an expert on the subject," he said. Then, he got a gleam in his eyes. "All we have to do . . . is get him to dance with you."

~3rd P.o.V~

Feferi looked at Malice, who still stood by her throne. Karkat had come up and whispered to her the whole situation as he knew it, and she was beside herself with joy at hearing that Sahara was red for the tall, forboding Subjugglator. However, she was a bit miffed that he'd been ignoring the poor girl.

"Hey, Malice," she said.

"Yeah, lil princess?" he answered, being taken out of his thoughts of murdering two certain pirates.

"Why don't you go dance with Sahara? She looks a bit lonely, standing there all by herself," she said, nodding over to the human girl's lone figure in the back of the room.

Malice felt his face heat up a bit. "She looks fine. Probably wants to try and hide from those two motherfucking pirates. Don't fuckin' blame her; they were being all kinds of creepy towards the lil sis."

Feeri bit back a grin. "Oh? You've been watching her?" she asked innocently.

Malice looked down at Feferi with surprise, then coughed and looked away. "Kinda not hard to fuckin' notice her; that big motherfucking pink dress she's wearing stands out. So does that miraculously white hair."

Feferi giggled a bit, but composed herself. "Malice, go dance with her. She reelly does look lonely. And besides, I think that I overheard Mindfang saying that she was going to try and dance with her again and sea if Sahara would pike to check out her ship . . ."

Malice clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Then, he honked. "That spider bitch ain't gonna lay a motherfucking hand on the lil sis; I don't want to have to deal with the motherfucking consequences of having the miraculous lil sis getting talked into pailin' with the damn woman."

Without another word, he strode down and went towards Sahara. As he got closer to her, murmurs went through the crowd, wondering what was going on. Sahara looked up just when he was almost in front of her, and she flushed a bit and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Malice," she said, her voice quiet. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

He grunted. "I don't like these motherfuckng formal things. The lil princess always makes me wear these stupid motherfucking fancy threads."

Sahara let out a giggled. "Well . . . I must admit, I think you look really great," she said shyly. "Honestly, I never knew that your hair would ever be straight; it's different . . . But in a good way," she added, giving him a warm smile.

He felt his face heat up and he looked away. "Y-yeah, well, took motherfucking forever."

Sahara giggled again and gave him a wistful smile. "I'm happy you're talking to me again . . . I was afraid you were mad at me."

He looked at her in surprise. "Why the motherfuck would you think that, sis?"

She shrugged and looked down, playing with some of her hair. "W-well, I thought that . . . you know, after I s-saw your face, you were regreting showing me and were mad at me for asking and-"

"Now hold up one motherfucking second," he said, interrupting her. "I ain't ever regretted a thing in my life, sis. Seriously, I'm motherfucking chill with you seein' my face."

She blushed more, smiling in relief. "O-okay . . ."

He looked around a bit awkwardly and then, held out his hand. ". . . Wanna dance, sis?"

She blinked in shock, then smiled brightly. "Hell motherfucking yes."

He looked at her in surprise, and then felt his stomach drop at the near joyful expression on her face. His mouth felt dry as he led her out onto the dancefloor and the music started. He placed his right hand on her slim waist, holding her right hand in his left one. She placed her left hand on his broad shoulder, and they waltzed to the even tempo of the music.

Murmurs surrounded them, but they chose to ignore them.

Malice took the opportunity to ask Sahara something he'd been wondering about for three days. "Hey sis . . ."

"Yes?"

". . . You really think I'm motherfucking gorgeous?"

She blushed brightly and bit her lip, looking away. "M-maybe . . . yeah . . . s-so . . . ?"

He blinked in surprise and then grinned, letting out a happy honk. She looked up at him and then smiled sheepishly.

"M-Malice . . . if I were to tell you something, could you promise that you won't think of me any differently?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her in slight confusion, then nodded. "Yeah, lil sis. Tell me them miraculous thoughts in your head."

She giggled a bit and then looked up at him in complete sincerity.

"M-Malice . . . I-I'm . . . I'mflushedforyou," she said quickly.

He froze, stopping their waltz. ". . . What?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm . . . flushed . . . for . . . you . . ." she said more slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dun dun dun~. Cliff-hanger~! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

I stood there in slight silence, still looking at the floor as I waited for his response. After a moment, he let out a shuddering breath.

". . . For real, sis?" he asked.

I nodded, still looking down. Appparently, though, he wasn't having any of that, seeing as he took his left hand from my right one and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"I wanna hear a motherfucking answer," he said quietly.

". . . Y-yes, Malice," I said just as quietly, my eyes downcast.

I could feel his eyes searching my face, most likely for any sign that I was kidding or fucking with him. I chanced a glance at him and saw his eyes practically shining. The sight made me gasp quietly.

". . . I'm all up and motherfucking flushed for you too, Sahara," he said.

I'd never heard him say my name before, and when it rolled off his tongue, I felt myself shiver and blush, my eyes drifting closed.

"Again," I breathed. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Say my name again . . . ?"

He smiled a bit. "Sahara . . ."

I smiled brightly. "Again."

He pulled me closer to him and lowered his head so his lips were at my forehead. "Sahara . . ."

I closed my eyes and felt my tears of happiness spill over. He pulled back a bit and I opened my eyes once more as he wiped my tears away, seeming slightly amazed at the fact that they were clear. He gave me gentle, yet still somehow slightly feral, smile.

"Flushed for you," he said.

I smiled tenderly at him. "Flushed for you, too."

He then leaned down a bit, bringing his face closer to mine, and I held my breath. The whole room had gone silent; you could hear a pin drop in the place.

Finally, his lips met mine in a sweet, tender kiss. I sighed and felt myself melt into his embrace, one hand still at my waist while the other cupped my cheek gently, almost as if I was made of glass.

Finally, as we pulled apart, I could hear sounds of giggling. I looked over and saw the empress looking as giddy as a schoolgirl with Karkat smirking smugly at her side, his arm around her waist.

I gave her a crooked smile. "Your Radiance, by any chance, have you been inadvertently orchestrating this?"

She gave me a mischievious grin. "Not tailing~ . . ."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Malice growled a bit. I looked up at him and followed his line of sight to see a slightly irate-looking Mindfang and a bemused Dualscar.

The room then filled with murmurs and the music started up again. Kurloz and Gamzee, along with their matesprits, came over to us.

"I told ya, bro," said Gamzee, giving Malice a grin. "I motherfucking told ya."

"Shut the motherfuck up," grumbled Malice, looking a bit disgruntled. I giggled and he gave me a slight smile.

Then, all my other friends came over. Terezi was a bit embarrassing, though . . .

She took a few sniffs and giggled. "I smell strawberry smoothie," she teased. "And it's not just the dress hehehehe."

I blushed even brighter and she grinned wider. "Oooh! Now it's stronger!"

I mock-punched her shoulder and stuck my tongue out her, even though she couldn't see it. "Shut the motherfuck up, 'Rezi. Don't make me make you get another cold . . ."

She shivered. "Yuck! No thank you; everything tastes like sick and smells like snot . . ." She paused, but then grinned again. "But right now, all I smell and taste is flush and embarrassment~ . . ."

"Seikō, mōmoku no shōjo o shattodaun shimasu. . . Watashi wa anata o tsumazuka yo, watashi wa chikau," I muttered.

Malice looked at me in surprise. "Shit. You know motherfucking East Alternian?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I was speaking Japanese, dear . . . Oh wait, I forgot," I added, facepalming. "The two languages are wicked similar."

For the rest of the ball, I danced with a bunch of my friends, but mainly with Malice. He was an excellent dancer, albeit a bit unsure of himself at times due to his height and muscular build.

Then, an hour before sunrise, the Empress announced that it was the time when anyone could go forth and sing a song if they so wished. I bit my lip, wondering if I would have the guts to go up. Feferi went first and sang something in Alternian, but it sounded very beautiful. And by the blush on Karkat's face, it was a love song. Then, a few other trolls went, and then the Empress's human knight went and did a rap that had me commending his rhyming skills. I then stepped forward.

"Your Radiance," I said, "may I sing something?"

She beamed at me. "Of course, silly! Go on!"

I gave her a small smile and then got up on the small stage, turning to face everyone. I looked at Malice and took a deep breath, calming myself. I took out my iTouch from my dress pocket and went to a song on there that I loved to pieces. I plugged it into the speakers, and then hit play. As the music started, a few of the human guests got looks of recognition on their faces, followed by slight surprise.

"Make it stop, sounds so good  
I just can't take no more.  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know.  
I don't know."

"But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there.  
Keep it right there.  
Keep it right there."

"I wanna put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go.  
E-e-everywhere I go.  
Play you everywhere I go.  
Put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go.  
E-e-everywhere I go.  
Play you everywhere I go."

"Yeah, wannna put this song on replay.  
I can listen to it all day;  
I can listen to you all day, hear you all day.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay.  
We can start all over again, and again.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on-"

"Don't stop  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it loud.  
I don't wanna miss a single thing.  
I wanna hear every melody."

"B-b-b-b-beating  
Beating so loud, you can feel it.  
B-b-b-b-beating  
Beating for you . . ."

"I wanna put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go.  
E-e-everywhere I go.  
Play you everywhere I go.  
Put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go.  
E-e-everywhere I go.  
Play you everywhere I go."

"Yeah, wannna put this song on replay.  
I can listen to it all day;  
I can listen to you all day, hear you all day.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay.  
We can start all over again, and again.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on-"

"Rip your lid off, you know I'm crashin' down.  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your soound~!"

"Put this song on replay  
Put this song on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day~!"

"Yeah, wanna put this song on replay.  
I can listen to it all day;  
I can listen to you all day, hear you all day.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again, and again.  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay!"

"Yeah  
Yeah!"

Applause filled the room, and I smiled sheepishly as I stepped down and hurried to Malice's side to try and hide from everyone's gazes. He looked down at me with a mix of amusement and pride.

"Motherfuckin' miracles, lil mama," he said with a grin.

I blushed brightly at the nickname and raised a brow at him. "Lil mama?"

He held me to his side a bit tighter and let out a honk as another human went up to sing. "Yeah; you like it?"

I flushed brighter and chuckled, giving him a wink. "Definitely different . . . but I like it," I said.

~le time skip~

When the ball ended, Kurloz and Gamzee told Malice and I that they were going to head home with their own matesprits. Gamzee gave me a discreet, slightly pervy, wink.

"Make sure the motherfucker gets some sleep, sis," he said.

I blushed at the light innuendo in his words and coughed, looking away. "Y-yeah, will do . . ."

They left with the Nitrams and Leijons, which meant that Malice and I were going to have the large, Jeep limo to ourselves. I was a bit nervous and yet also very excited to be alone with him.

Before we left, though, Feferi and Karkat came over to us. Feferi held a silver version of her old tiara in her hands, and she looked at me warmly.

"Sahara Jackson, you've done something that I never thought possible: you've gone and made Malice care for someone aside from himself or his brothers or his moirail. No one's been able to do that ever!" She paused to giggle. "So, to show my personal tanks for making him so happy, I want give you this," she added, holding out the tiara to me. "Being a highblood's matesprit makes you a part of the royal court, and by being a highblood _leader's_ matesprit makes you a duchess."

"Add to that the fact that you are of my sign, it practically makes you an honorary princess!" she concluded, giggling. She placed the tiara on my head and I stood there, shocked to my core.

"Y-Your Radiance-"

"Please, call me Feferi, angelfish!" she said, smiling brightly.

"F-Feferi," I corrected myself, "really . . . this . . . I'm just . . . this is far too much; I couldn't possibly-"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and take the god damned gift, Sahara. Geez."

I felt myself smile a bit and I chuckled. "Yes, oh royal pain in the ass," I said wryly.

Feferi giggle-glubbed and Malice honked as Karkat grumbled under his breath.

Malice helped me into the limo when it arrived and then got in beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nuzzled into his side, noting how warm he was. I let out a contented sigh.

"You're very warm, Malice," I said. "It feels nice . . ."

He let out a honk and nuzzled my head. "Glad you're happy, lil mama."

Feeling bold for a moment, I lifted my head and kissed his cheek before blushing brightly and staring fixately out the window. I heard him chuckle and honk quietly. Then, a question popped into my head as I thought back to something Feferi had said.

"Hey, Malice . . ."

"Yeah, lil mama?"

"Have you ever had a matesprit before?" I asked.

"Nope; you're the first motherfuckin' matesprit I've ever had, Sahara," he admitted. His tone seemed a bit embarrassed.

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Really? I'm surprised; I don't see why no one would want you as a matesprit. You're really sweet. Well, to me at least," I amended, laughing.

He laughed and honked. "A whole fuck ton of trolls have up and tried to get with me, lil mama," he said. "Only so they'd get a higher motherfuckin' social status, though."

I frowned. "That's not right at all! Really, that's so low. Gods, I'd love to bash their heads in . . ."

He chuckled. "I love that lil fiery temper of yours, lil mama. And that would be such a miraculous sight to see~ . . . Hahahaha . . ."

I snickered and the limo came to a stop. The driver opened the door and Malice got out and held out a hand to help me step down, much like the first time I'd come to the manor.

He led me inside and there seemed to be a bit of tension in the air coming from him. I looked at him curiously.

"Malice? Are you alright? You seem a bit tense," I said, concerned.

He was about to answer me, but then the throne room filled with purple bloods. Some of them looked shocked to see us holding hands and standing so close to each other, while others seemed outraged. There was one woman there, though, who had orchid colored eyes that seemed genuinely happy about it.

"Grand Highblood, what's the motherfucking meaning a this?" asked one of the male trolls. "A _human?!_ Seriously?!"

A few of the females growled. Then, one of them who looked almost like Harley Quin from the very old DC comics stepped forward, glaring at me.

"I challenge you, _human_, to the rights of bein' GHB's matesprit!" she growled. She took out a couple of daggers, and I wondered if she was Crisna's sister. I gave her a glare in return.

"Look, woman, as you can see, I'm in a bloody motherfucking dress," I snapped. I put my hands on my hips. "And I ain't about to ruin it by fighting in it. You wanna fight me so goddamn fuckin' bad, you can get your big girl panties on and wait a motherfucking half hour till I'm fucking dressed, got it?"

The troll woman with orchid eyes let out a laugh and went to stand beside my amused matesprit.

"Dayum, Mally, ya shoulda introduced us before this," she said, her voice thick with a ghetto accent. "She pretty fuckin' badass."

The woman who challenged me gave the orchid blood a glare, then looked back at me. "Half hour, right here. Don't be fuckin' late, bitch."

I felt Malice tense in rage, and I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. "Fine with me, nooksucker."

Nearly everyone gaped at my knowledge of troll insults and I smirked smugly before walking through some of them to get to my room. Malice and his friend followed behind me and the woman shut my bedroom door behind us.

I let out a growl and punched my dresser. "Goddamn motherfucking, nooksucking, grub-eating ASSWHORE!"

They both laughed at my anger and I looked at them solemnly. "Hey, it ain't motherfuckin' funny! Who does that damn bitch think she is?! Just cuz she got jealousy issues don't mean she gotta all up and fight me like this is the fuckin' Victorian Era!"

They looked a bit confused by my reference to human history, but said nothing. As I took off my dress, Malice's eyes widened a bit and I blushed. I kept my strapless bra and panties on as I dug around and took out one of my short-sleeved shirts and a pair of long leggings. I got my largest suitcase and took out my bow and arrows, along with my shortsword. Malice and his friend seemed surprised.

"Gurl, why the hell you got a sword?" she asked.

I raised a brow at her. "I come from a Nordic family, dearie. Each family member gets a sword when they turn 16 years old." I then gave her a look. "Forgive my bluntness, but who da fahk is you?"

She laughed and Malice honked. "This here's my moirail, lil mama. Karianna, this miraculous lil mama is my matesprit, Sahara."

I smiled and held a fist. "Sup?"

She bumped it and grinned. "Nice ta meet ya, gurl. Now, how da hell you plannin' on beatin' that bitch?" she asked.

I chuckled. "You'll see. I don't plan on dying today. And forgive me for saying this, Malice," I added, looking up at him, "but that wall of your's is gonna be painted with miraculous colors of purple by the time I'm done with her."

He gave me a feral smile and he chuckled darkly as I braided my hair down my back. "Lil mama, you make me all kinds of turned on when you say motherfuckin' words like that."

I blushed brightly and smiled sheepishly. "Hehe . . . Now, I gotta go give that bitch what for."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sahara gon' go kick some ass. Or at least try XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Crisna looked up at her older sister, her brow furrowed in disapproval.

"Leanne, don't make a fucking fool of yourself," she said. "Seriously, why the fuck did you have to go and ruin their moment?"

Leanne growled down at her sister. "Shut the fuck up, Crissy, this ain't any a your business. That motherfucking human bitch is gonna get it for thinking she can be with Grand Highblood."

Crisna glared at her. "That 'motherfucking human bitch' is my friend, ya bulge-sucker."

Leanne looked at Crisna in pure vemon as the younger girl walked over to the other side of the room where those in support of the human girl stood. She couldn't get over how a mere human could wrap so many juggalos and jugglettes around her squishy, pink fingers. The older harlequin stood tall as the human in question strode in with a sword, bow, and arrows.

Sahara looked at Leanne coldly, Malice and Karianna at her side. "What are the terms of the duel, nooksucker?"

Leanne puffed up in rage. "To the death-"

And with that, Sahara nocked an arrow and let it loose, hitting her mark in Leanne's side. The woman gasped and grit her teeth in pain.

"You BITCH!"

She rushed at Sahara with her daggers poised, but the human girl raised her sword and blocked the daggers with one hand while her other took the arrow and twisted it inside the troll woman.

She howled in pain as Sahara gave a feral smile. "Hehehehe~ . . ."

Malice watched his matesprit in pride. He was also getting turned on by seeing her so bloodthirsty. He purred, and his moirail looked up at him in amusement.

"Calm yoself, brothah," she muttered, chuckling. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Gah!"

Their attention was brought back to the fight, and Sahara clutched her upper arm, wincing as her red blood went through her fingers. She stood tall, then grit her teeth and nocked three arrows at once. She stood 20 feet from her opponent, who was taunting her without paying much attention.

"You see that blood of her's?!" she questioned, looking around at everyone. "It's so motherfuckin' low it's not even on the hemospectrum! The damn bitch thinks she can just up and be a matesprit to someone of _our_ miraculous color?!"

"Oy! Grub-eating asswhore!" shouted Sahara.

Leanne turned and watched as three arrows came at her, hitting her in the forehead, throat, and heart. She dropped to the floor after standing there for a few seconds, a quiet thud echoing throughout the large room.

Sahara went over to the body and looked down at it coldly. Then, she dragged it over to one of the walls, ripping out the arrow in Leanne's chest. Purple gushed forth and she dipped her fingers in it, then began to write on the wall. She used some of her own blood as well to write her message.

When she finished, the end result was a rough picture of Malice and herself, drawn in their respective blood colors, with a heart in between them with red on Malice's half, and purple on Sahara's. A few red and purple swirls surrounded the picture, and she finished with a small smile.

She then turned to face the room at large, which was filled with quite a few shocked juggalos and jugglettes.

"Anyone _else_ got a motherfucking problem with this?" she asked, pointing to the drawing on the wall.

No one said anything, and she smirked coldly. "That's what I fucking thought. Any a y'all have a problem still, you can all suck my inviso-bulge, cuz I love Malice and there ain't nothin' y'all can do to change my motherfucking mind. Am I clear?"

A few of them nodded, and she growled. "I WANNA HEAR A MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER!"

"Yes Sahara!" they shouted, slightly alarmed by her semblance to their leader in her anger.

She gave them a chilling smile. "Good~ . . . . Now," she said, going back to her normal demeanor, "I need a friggin' bath. And some sleep, cuz sweet saints, am I exhausted . . ."

And with that, she collapsed to the floor. Crisna, Malice, and Karianna rushed over to her. Crisna picked her up and looked at the girl's matesprit.

"I'll get her in the bath; I'll go grab Nekora and shit. She likes Sahara," she said.

Malice nodded and watched her leave with his matesprit as his heart swelled with pride.

Karianna looked up to see Malice grinning like an idiot, and she laughed. "Mally, yo face is gon' freeze that way if you keep grinnin' like that."

He looked down at her and honked a laugh. "I don't motherfucking care. My motherfucking matesprit's _miraculous_ . . ."

He then looked around at the others of his blood color and then looked down at Leanne's body. "Hey, you fuckers better clean up the motherfucking mess! Or get someone to do it!" he commanded.

Everyone was a flurry of activity at his words; a couple of moss blood servants dragged Leanne's body away, while the other purple bloods went off to their rooms.

Malice went over to Sahara's blood picture, his fingers tracing over the heart in the center. An uncharacteristically soft smile graced his features.

"She woulda been a miraculous subjugglette," he murmured.

Karianna heard him and chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, Mally. If she was like yo brothahs and sistahs, she wouldn't be herself, would she?"

He thought that over, and then had to admit to himself that his moirail had a point. He gave her a grin, then a kiss of friendship.

"I'll talk to you later, got it? I got motherfucking stuff to do," he said.

Karianna gave him a hug. "A'aight. You go to yo lady; be careful with her, got it? She don't seem like she's pailed before."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

She nodded. "You know my doctorin' senses ain't nothin' ta sneeze at, Mally. I can see right through her nook with mah badass X-ray vision; she hasn't pailed before. Her barrier's still there."

He smiled brightly. "Well, motherfucking miracles . . . ."

~Sahara P.o.V~

I awoke to the feeling of being surrounded by water. I blinked my eyes open and saw Nekora and Crisna sitting on either side of the tub I was in, wearing concerned expressions. I groaned and sat up a bit.

"Damn . . . My head hurts like all hellfire," I said. I looked down at my upper right arm, seeing that my cut was all bandaged up. I looked at Nekora.

"Thanks, 'Kora," I said with a smile. I looked over at Crisna. "So, how long have I been out?"

It was Nekora who answered me, though. "Y-you've been out f-for about an h-hour, Sahara."

My eyes widened and I blinked a couple of times in shock. "Vell zen . . . I musta been really tired after fighting."

Crisna laughed. "Yeah; my damn bitch of a sister liked to wear down her opponents before killing 'em."

I gaped. "Oh shit, she _was _your sister. Damn . . . I guess I'm kinda sorry . . . ?"

"Eh, I don't really give a motherfucking damn," she said, waving my apology away. "She had it coming to her. Always hated the laws that Her Imperial Radiance put in place after she took the throne, anyways. Didn't seem to get the fact that we's all equal and shit."

"A-and from what M-Miss Crisna tells me, y-you effectively shut u-up anyone else wh-who would protest a-against you," said Nekora, grinning.

I giggle-snorted and grinned. "I would think so; I mean, the looks on everyone's faces!"

They laughed with me, and then a knock sounded on the door. "Hey, lil mama . . . you awake?"

I blushed and made sure that the bubbles in the tub were covering everything. "Yeah; you can come in if you want."

He opened the door and I saw that he was back in his normal clothes. I blushed a bit and I saw a bit of purple on his neck.

"Whenever you're done and shit, you up for comin' to my room and chillin'?" he asked, his tone a bit embarrassed.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, babe."

He gave me a quick grin, then left, shutting the door behind him. Nekora and Crisna squealed.

"Oh my fucking god, he's gonna up and ask you ta pail!" whispered Crisna. I blushed brightly.

"Wh-what?"

Nekora nodded. "I-it is a tr-tradition that when a t-troll gets a m-matesprit, they pail th-that same night."

I blushed brightly. "Oh my . . . Bu-but, I've never done the do EVER!"

They both looked shocked. "Didn't you tell me once that y'all had a matesprit back on Earth?" asked Crisna.

"W-well, yes, but on Earth, we don't rush into having sex with them," I said. "Some couples do, but I was raised that you wait until you are competely sure that you want to go long term with the person. Or until after you get married, which is a ceremony where both people pledge to spend the rest of their lives together," I explained.

Crisna gave me an odd look. "Sahara, we trolls can't fuckin' lie about quadrants. It's literally impossible. If Grand Highblood says he flushed for you, you best be believin' it."

I bit my lip and blushed. Nekora then took my hands in her own and looked at me tenderly.

"S-Sahara, I don't th-think he'll rush y-you if you ar-aren't ready for th-that, but remember h-he really cares a-about you a l-lot."

I nodded and then they helped me get out, since my legs were a bit stiff from sleeping in the tub for awhile. They helped me get a simple sea blue skirt and a spring green tank top on, and then they scooted me out the door. I let my hair out of my braid and put it in a simple ponytail. I then went to my room and put on a white belt, my black strapped flats, and a sea blue headband.

I tiptoed down the halls to Malice's bedroom door. I knocked a couple of times.

"Hey babe; can I come in?" I called.

I heard sounds of movement and then he called out, "Sure thing, lil mama."

I opened the door and stepped inside to see that he was chillin' on his large bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs out in front of him; his makeup was gone, something which made me get butterflies in my stomach. I smiled and went inside, shutting the door behind me. I then tiptoed over and sat on the side of his bed, kicking off my flats.

"Hey, darlin'," I said, grinning. I let out a gentle squeak of surprise when he suddenly lifted me up and sat me between his legs, my back against his chest.

"Hey, lil mama," he chuckled. I could feel the vibrations going throughout his chest, and I let out a sigh of contentment. I relaxed into his chest more and he wrapped his arms around me.

It was quiet for a moment, and then I began to feel the same tension coming from him like earlier. I turned my head slightly to look at him, concerned.

"Malice, what's wrong?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at me, and I was shocked to see that he looked a bit . . . nervous.

"It's nothin', lil mama," he said.

"Malice, Imma call a big bullshit on that statement," I said dryly. Then, I turned around completely and held his face gently between my hands. "Please, Malice . . . Tell me what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them. "Fine . . . I guess I'm just motherfuckin' . . . nervous and all that . . ."

"Why would you be nervous, dear?"

". . ." He was silent, then looked down. "I . . . I don't motherfuckin' . . . know how to be . . . gentle and shit." He then looked up at me, his expression somber. "You gotta remember, lil mama, we trolls are up and built for rougher relationships. Our bodies are more motherfuckin' hardy than a human's. And I'm pretty fuckin' strong, even by troll standards."

". . . . Malice, are you saying that you're afraid you'll hurt me by accident?" I asked quietly. He was silent, so I took that as a yes. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Malice . . . I know you'd never hurt me," I said. "And I know trolls are far more hardy than humans; like I said, I did some reading before coming here. Including a book on troll biology; I found it quite fascinating, to be honest."

"But, anyways," I said, getting back to my point, "I know that you're not used to being gentle with anyone, aside from maybe Karianna and the boys, but I _know_ you won't hurt me. I trust you."

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Lil mama . . ."

He pulled me closer, and once again, his lips were on mine in a gentle, tender kiss. I shivered and put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his still straight hair. His hands went to my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I sat on his lap, effectively straddling him.

He hesitantly licked my lower lip, and I gasped quietly. He took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. I moaned and melted at the feeling, my own tongue sliding alongside his. He growled a bit, his hands trailing up my sides and stopping just below my breasts. I broke away on a light gasp.

"M-Malice~ . . ."

"Tell me what you want, lil mama," he breathed, his lips at my neck.

I bit my lip and tried to formulate a response, but it was quite difficult to do so while he was licking, kissing, and nipping at my neck so tenderly. He then bit me a little harder and I gripped his shoulders.

"Sweet saints~," I moaned. "Oh god . . . Malice, please . . ."

"Please what, lil mama?" he asked, licking over the harsh bite.

"Pleaaaaase~ . . ." I pressed my chest against his and let out a sigh. "Please . . . t-touch me . . ."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that; he growled lightly, bringing his hands up to finally cup my breasts, and I whimpered. He began to squeeze and knead them deliciously, making my head spin.

"Kami ā, sore wa subarashī kanjite iru. . . Motto. . . Motto," I moaned.

He chuckled deeply. "Mmm, I love it when you talk East Alternian, lil mama . . ."

He slipped his hands under my shirt and kneaded my breasts more, his fingers tweaking my hardening nipples.

"A-ah~!" I bit my lip to try and keep quiet, but he only chuckled.

"Now that ain't motherfuckin' fair, lil mama," he whispered, nuzzling my cheek. "I wanna hear them sweet melodies come from your miraculous lips . . ."

I whimpered and moved my hips against his, and he stilled, his breath hitching in his throat. Next thing I knew, my shirt was off, and so was my white belt. He brought his lips to my chest and kissed my breasts through the thin material of my white lace bra. He grinded his hips against mine, and I swooned, my fingers tangling in is hair once more.

"Oh fuck, Maliiiice~ . . ."

As he moved his hips against me, I could feel a slight wriggling in his pants. I smiled a bit, knowing exactly what the cause was.

"Mmm, Malice~ . . . I think your bulge wants out of those pants," I breathed.

He let out a breathless chuckle, honking. "I think you're motherfuckin' right, lil mama . . ."

I slipped off of him and pulled up the hem of his shirt, slipping it off of him; there was a bit of difficulty when it kinda got snagged on his large horns, but with a few well-placed tugs, it got free. I giggled a bit and he honked, smiling sheepishly.

I gave him a mischievious smile. "Hey, Malice~ . . . I have a question . . ."

"Ask away, lil mama."

I grinned wider and leaned in so my lips were at his ear. "Does horn size . . . give any clue as to bulge size?" I breathed.

He chuckled darkly. "Mmm, lil mama, be careful . . . say more miraculous shit like that and I might just up and forget to go slow . . ."

I giggled childishly and sat back. "Sorry; couldn't help it, you know."

His lips turned up in a crooked smile and he picked me up, switching our positions and laying us down so that I was below him. I relaxed into the plush pillows and let out a sigh.

He kissed me once more, then pulled back to give me a mischievious grin. "But . . . I can say that my motherfucking horns _might_ be a good indicator of somethin' . . ."

I blushed brightly and shivered, biting my lip and smiling. "Oh really~? Well then . . ."

I pulled him down by his horns for a passionate kiss, taking him by surprise and swirling my tongue in his mouth. I lightly traced over his sharp teeth, and he growled possessively. His hands went to my skirt and he unzipped the side before pulling it off and tossing it somewhere. He caressed my thighs and I shivered at how tender the touch was; again, he seemed to be treating me like I was made of glass. It was . . . so sweet . . .

I broke away from the kiss and smiled up at him softly. "Malice, you say you don't know how to be gentle . . . But here you are, making me feel as though I'm a delicate flower . . ."

He blushed and kissed my cheek, murmuring, ". . . Cuz you are to me, lil mama . . ."

I felt my eyes fill with tears at the amount of tender love in his voice, and I pulled him to me in another kiss, this time making it slow and sweet instead of rushed and passionate.

However, he soon made it that way when he brought his hands back to my breasts and teasingly bit my lower lip. I purred and ran my nails down his back.

"Mmmmm, Sahara," he breathed, bringing his lips to my neck. He lifted me a little and brought his hands to my bra clasp, undoing it and tossing the garment aside. I blushed brightly and closed my eyes in slight embarrassment.

"M-Malice . . ."

I felt his gaze roving over me. When he spoke, I heard the frown in his voice. "Ain't no need to be embarrassed, Sahara . . . You're a motherfucking beautiful miracle."

I opened my eyes and looked into his amethyst eyes, finding no trace of insincerity. I smiled a little.

"S-sorry . . . it's just that no one's ever . . ." I trailed off, biting my lip and looking away.

He kissed my cheek. "I know; Karianna's blood color gives her miraculous X-ray vision. She's a badass doctor and shit; she could see that you ain't pailed before."

I blushed a bit and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Heh . . . Well, I'm glad you'll be my first, though," I said. "At least I know you care for me a lot."

He honked and then trailed his lips down my neck, then to my collarbone, and then to my upper chest. My breath hitched as he kissed the spot over my heart, right in between my breasts; I gripped the sheets as my heart went haywire.

He lightly licked his way over to my right nipple, then began to suck on it, his fervor increasing steadily.

I whimpered and brought my hands to his hair, my back arching a little. "M-Ma-Maliiice~ . . . ."

He chuckled against my skin, and the vibrations made my mind go blank for a second. He moved over to give my other nipple the same treatment, and all the while my head was spinning.

"Malice, pleaaaaase~ . . . ." I breathed.

He growled lightly and lifted his head to look at me. "Please what, lil mama?"

I blushed and flopped my head onto the pillow. "Must I say it?"

He laughed quietly and ran his tongue up my neck. "I ain't gonna know what you want if you don't let them miraculous words fall from your sweet lips, lil mama."

I bit my lip, then murmured, "Take off my panties . . . . a-and p-please touch me . . . ?"

He kissed my cheeks, and then my lips, gently. "Was that so hard, lil mama?" he asked, running a finger below the hemline of my white lace panties. "I don't want you to be up and scared of sayin' what you want; it's about motherfucking time you got what you wanted."

His words struck something in me, and I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize he'd tossed my panties away until I felt his slightly calloused fingers lightly running over my shaven mound. I jumped a bit, then shivered at how exquisite it felt.

"Well now, lil mama, don't you look all kinds a miraculous," he purred out as he kissed down my chest. When he got to my stomach, I let out a few husky giggles.

"That tickles!"

He looked up at me with a mischievious spark in his eyes and I poked his forehead.

"Don't you even think aboat it, sweetheart," I said, grinning crookedly.

He honked and winked at me, then went back to trailing his lips down my body. When he got to the top of my mound, I tensed a bit and closed my eyes, then forced myself to relax. He carefully spread my legs a bit more, then stopped.

I looked to see him gazing at my womanhood in slight curiosity and wonder. I giggled at his expression.

"We humans have different anatomy depending on the gender, sweetheart," I explained. "Males have bulges, females have nooks. I kinda wish I had both, though. More fun that way."

He looked up at me with amusement. "Lil mama, I think you were all up and supposed to be a troll, but the Mirthful Messiahs had other plans for you."

I chuckled and ran a finger down his horn. I grinned deviously as he shuddered. He looked at me with absolute heat, then began to lick over my clit with his rough tongue. My back arched and I cried out, feeling him smirk against my skin.

"M-MaAAAalice~!" I moaned, getting a bit louder when he gently nommed on my bundle of nerves.

"Mmm, that's right, lil mama," he said in between licks. "Say my name with them miraculous lips . . ."

I stroked his horns as he tongued me, and when one of us would pick up pressure, the other would do the same. Soon, I was close to release, gripping his horns so tightly that my hands began to hurt.

"M-Malice! I'm c-cl-clooOOSE!" I panted, writhing slightly.

He held down my hips with his hands and then gave me a cheeky grin. "Let me taste your sweet elixir, lil mama . . ."

I blushed all the way down to my collarbone and he honked, going back to his previous ministrations with a speed that boggled my mind.

"Ah ah ah ahh . . . Sweet motherfuckin' saints," I whimpered. "Fuuuck . . ."

When he brought his tongue down and slipped it inside me, I swooned and cried out, shuddering as I came.

"A-AAH~! M-Malice~ . . . !"

He moved his tongue a few more times to help me ride out my orgasm, and then I relaxed once more into the bed. He licked up every bit of cum from me and then slid up to gaze down at me.

"Sweeter than motherfuckin' Faygo and ten times as miraculous," he growled playfully with a grin.

I blushed brightly and smiled a little. "Hehe . . ."

I then noticed the writhing in his pants had gotten worse, and I furrowed my brow. "Malice . . . would you like me to . . . ?"

He looked at me in slight confusion, then a look of awareness crossed his features. He gave me a feral smile. "Only if you want to, lil mama."

I giggled and then bade him to lie next to me. He did so, and I scootched down so I could take off his pants. I undid them and slowly pulled them down, teasing him with my snail-like pace. He growled quietly in frustration.

"Sahara, don't you be up and teasin' me," he said gruffly.

I put on an innocent face as I finished taking his pants off. "Me? Teasing? Why would I do that . . . ?"

He smirked at me. "You motherfucking minx . . ."

I giggled and winked at him, then took note of his boxers. They were black silk with white polkadots. I raised an amused brow and my lips twitched in the effort to fight a teasing smirk. I slowly took off his boxers, revealing his writhing tentabulge and slightly dripping nook.

I bit my lip at the sight, letting out a shuddering breath. "Wow . . . that's impressive . . . What are you, like, nine inches?" I asked, sincerely curious.

He blushed brightly, then it faded a little. "I don't motherfucking know," he mumbled.

I gave him a reassuring smile, then crawled over him and kissed his neck. "I bet you'll taste like grape Faygo," I joked in a whisper. "One of my favorites . . ."

He honked quietly and rubbed invisible circles on my back as I trailed my lips and tongue down his neck and chest. I felt along his sides and lightly rubbed his grub scars, causing him to shiver and stop breathing for a second. I looked up at him mischieviously.

"Looks like I found your spot, sweetheart," I said, giving him a wink.

He blushed brightly and scowled a little; the expression was kind of in contrast with the twinkle in his eyes. I winked again and trailed my tongue all the way down to his tentabulge, which was writhing even more now. I took it gently and licked up and down the sides, using my other hand to lightly trace around the opening of his nook.

"Mirthful Messiahs," he breathed. "Keep on doin' that, lil mama . . ."

I lightly sucked the side of his bulge at the same time that I inserted two fingers into his nook, pumping them slowly. He was so warm inside . . . and so very wet. And I noticed that, lo and behold, his precum _did_ taste kinda like grape Faygo.

He let out a growl-like purr that reverberated throughout his entire being. He then surprised me by pulling me up to him and kissing me deeply. He pulled back to switched our positions and leaned over me, looking at me with heat-filled eyes.

"You're a motherfucking tease, Sahara," he growled, smirking.

I giggled. "You seemed to love it, though," I retorted, grinning. "Call it payback for that sweet torture you gave me."

He laughed deep in his throat, then looked at me seriously. "It's gonna hurt like a motherfucking bitch at first, lil mama."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I know; but a little pain is worth the pleasure," I murmured. I gave him a small smile. "Just don't all up and pound into me like a friggin' jackhammer at first, 'kay?" I asked, chuckling.

He joined in my laughter and placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, okay, lil mama."

He backed up an inch and let his bulge find my pussy. I whimpered lightly when it flicked over my clit a few times and he shivered.

"Motherfuckin' hot," he murmured.

His bulge then trailed down to my entrance, and began to slip inside. It didn't hurt at first, due to how slick my inner walls were and the saliva I'd left on his bulge. When it touched something inside me, though, I winced a little. Malice noticed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna do it quick, got it?" he asked, his voice husky from the effort to control himself.

I nodded a little, and he drew back a couple of inches. Then, he sheathed himself completely inside me.

My back arched and I cried out in pain. "Gah! Fuck! Nantekotta, soreha meinu no yō itai!"

He shuddered and tried to soothe me by kissing me and caressing my breasts. After a few moments, the pain faded and I let out a breath as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I-I'm fine now; please move?" I asked quietly.

He needed no other encouragement and began to thrust into me. Right then, the pain went away completely due to how his tentabulge writhed inside me. It touched sweet spots that I had no idea even _existed_. I whimpered and moaned beneath him, my head spinning.

"A-ah! Oooh~ . . . M-Malice-!"

"S-Sahara-!"

He shifted our positions slightly, putting my left leg over his shoulder and making me lay on my side slightly. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to cry out, but no sound escaped me.

By doing this, his bulge had gone even further into me and practically hit the opening of my uterus. He pounded into me even harder, and I felt my walls begin to clench.

"Ma-Malice! I'm gonna- o-ohh~!"

He leaned down and bit my neck hard, and I felt some of my blood drip form the resulting wound. His lips went to my ear and his hand went to my clit, rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Cum for me, lil mama," he growled. "Scream my name to the Mirthful Messiahs . . ."

I swooned at the sensations he was giving me and at his words. "M-Ma-MALICE~!"

I shuddered as I came, repeatedly calling out his name with every breath. I felt him also shiver as he came.

"SAHARA!" he growled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I'm gonna end this chappy here ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

When I awoke the next sunset, he still held me to him with one arm as I used his chest as a pillow. I lightly drew swirls on his abs, smiling contentedly. I looked up at him as he yawned, knowing he was now awake.

"Evenin', sweetheart," I said, sliding up a little to kiss his cheek. I smiled at him. "You know . . . you're kinda cute when you just wake up. Your eyes are all dialated and hazy . . ."

He scowled a little and I giggled. "Okay, now you just look cuter."

He smirked and before I knew what was what, he was tickling me relentlessly. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"HAHAHAHA! M-MALICE! ST-STAHP! HAHAHAHA! *giggle-snort* SHIT I'M GI- HAHAHA! *giggle-snort* GIGGLE-SNORTING FUCK! HAHAHAHA!"

He stopped and looked at me, a grin on his face. "Now that's motherfucking adorable."

I blushed and buried my face in the pillows. "I sound like a piiiig . . . ."

"No you don't, lil mama," he said, lifting me so I could sit on his lap. "Who the hell told you that?"

I grumbled and crossed my arms, scowling. ". . . some stupid nooksniffer that was in my class back on Earth . . ."

He growled a little. "Damn motherfucker better pray he don't ever meet me, or he'll be meetin' my miraculous club . . ."

I giggled a little. "No, Malice; don't kill him. Lemme push him down a flight of stairs; the pain will last longer and I get to hear the wonderful series of thuds it takes before he stops falling."

He laughed and honked. "Motherfuckin' miracles, lil mama."

We got dressed and then I went to my room to write a letter to my mom and the rest of my family:

_Hey Mamma!_

_You wouldn't believe the month I've had! Aside from making the many friends I told you about in my last letter, I've also been honored by the Empress herself (she said I could call her by her first name, too!) and I got myself a matesprit. _

_Like I told you before I left, trolls go by the quadrant system, with a 'matesprit' being equal to a significant other on Earth. I . . . I really love him, Mamma. He's so kind to me, even though he frightens most other people, human and troll alike. He's got a . . . slightly unsavory job, if you go by Earth standards. But here on Alternia, it's a bit of an honor._

_As you might have guessed, it's one of my hosts. I know, I know, you're going to be pissed and will demand to meet him immediately and make sure he's right for your 'lille engel', but believe me when I say that you'll have to wait until my time here is done, okay? I know that he and I will still be together by that time. Trolls can't lie about quadrants, it's literally impossible for them; that being said and given the way he acts towards me, he and I will most likely be together for many many sweeps._

_And to quell your curiosity, it's Malice, the oldest of the boys. By human ages, he is around 26 years old. Honestly . . . I don't really care about his age. He treats me like I'm a treasure, and has a 'miraculous' sense of humor. *giggle*_

_He's wonderful to me, and I'm sure you will like him, too, when you meet. I'm thinking of asking him to come back with me when I return to Earth for a few days so he can meet you and the rest of the family. _

_After that, though . . . I have to say, I'll be going back with him when he returns home. He is the leader of all the purple bloods, and cannot live away from home. Plus, you know how most of our species are when it comes to aliens; low tolerance, for the most part. I'll be pushing it to have him stay for three days. Good thing that he has the money to afford the trip . . ._

_I'll write to you more as time passes, just as I promised. _

_Jeg elsker deg, mamma!_

_Sahara_

~le time skip - 25 months later~

"-and make sure none of them make any motherfucking important decisions without me here, got it?" finished Malice as he instructed Gamzee and Kurlos on what to do in his absence.

"Hell yeah, bro," said Gamzee, grinning lazily. "We'll keep 'em all in motherfucking line; right, my miraculously mute bro?"

Kurloz nodded and signed, "We got everything covered, Malice. You just go and make sure your motherfuckin' matesprit's lusus likes you."

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry; she's come a long way since I first told her the news," I said. "Damn woman's just stubborn; she's a Taurus, after all. Bull-headed."

Crisna and Nekora chuckled and hugged me goodbye.

"Make sure you bring back some motherfuckin' pictures, got it?" said Crisna. "I wanna see them Earth cities and shit."

I nodded and chuckled. "Of course, Crisna."

"A-and will you b-bring back some m-more of your lu-lusus's jam? It's v-very good," requested Nekora. She'd fallen in love with it the last time mamma had shipped me some and I'd shared it with everyone.

I patted her head and smiled. "Sure thing, 'Kora! I'm bringing back some rasberry jam to share with Feferi anyways, so I don't think mamma will mind making some strawberry as well."

She smiled in thanks and then went back inside with the three purple bloods.

Malice and I got into the back of the Jeep limo, and I laid my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"I can't believe it's been nearly a sweep already," I said. "Time passed by so quickly . . . Dave better not have been fucking with me, or so help me, I'll punch him into last century," I said, frowning a bit.

Malice laughed and kissed my head. "Naw, lil mama, time just went by so fast cuz you was happy and shit. And you had all them paintings you did and sold; told you they'd be a motherfucking hit."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yes yes, I know; you were right . . ."

Over the past sweep, I'd done numerous paintings and, with a bit of encouragement from my beloved matesprit and Feferi (who had become my moirail), I'd sold them to various people. I noticed that they were quite popular among many different blood colors, all the way from candy red up to fuschia. Feferi actually had a very nice painting of a jellyfish I did hanging in her room.

Because of this, I'd made quite a bit of money all on my own, although Malice insisted on trying to pay for anything I wanted. That was one of the very few arguments we'd gotten in. Finally, we'd come to a compromise: he was only allowed to buy me things that were a 'need', and I would by the things that were classified as a 'want'. Then the superb make-up sex happened, and all was well again.

We came to a stop at the very same inter-planetary train station that I'd arrived in a little over two years prior. I smiled wistfully as I stepped out of the limo and let out a sigh, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong, lil mama?"

I looked up at Malice and smiled wider. "This was where I first met you. I arrived here to stay with you, Gamzee, and Kurloz at this very station . . ."

He blinked a couple of times, then looked around, seeming to remember that moment. He smiled softly and let out a chuckle.

"Motherfucking miracles. You're right, lil mama," he said. "Can still remember you standin' there lookin' like a lost sheep with your big, wide eyes and timid voice."

I lightly smacked his arm as we boarded the train. "Hush, you. I'm not as timid anymore; being around you and the others totally killed that part of my personality," I said, snorting a laugh.

He grinned ferally. "Oh? Then how come you still get all shy when we-"

"Don't motherfuckin' finish that, or you won't be gettin' any till we get back," I said, smirking and elbowing his side.

He laughed and let out a honk. After two seconds, the train came to a stop and we rose from our first class seats. We exited the train and murmurs started up as they saw Malice. He scowled a bit, and I laid my hand on his arm.

"It's okay, love," I murmured. I kissed his cheek as our bags came out. He took the trolly from the porter and pulled it behind us as we walked towards the entrance.

"Did you make the motherfucking arrangements?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah; my school knows you're with me and sent a larger vehicle to pick us up," I said. "I just gotta drop off my paper that I wrote, along with my resignation form. Good thing that the term ends in three days; I'll get my grade and then I can head back home with you."

He nodded and we exited the station. The large truck waited for us with my only two human friends on this planet standing there. I squealed and ran to hug them.

"JAYLENE! DIMITRI! OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GODS, IT'S SO AWESOME TO SEE YOU GUYS!"

They hugged me tightly and we began to babble nonstop about random things, then I heard Malice clear his throat behind me. I turned to see him raise an amused brow at me as he smirked.

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Hehehe, sorry love. Oh, these are my friends Jaylene and Dimitri," I said. "They're actually the only two human friends I have here on Earth, heh . . . anyways, Jaylene, Dimitri, I believe I mentioned Malice in my letters to you guys?"

Malice looked them over and, apparently not finding them to be awful, he gave them a sort-of smile. They returned it, but not after heaving sighs of relief. I giggled and they looked at me.

"Du har sikkert interessant smak hos gutter, Sahara," said Jaylene with a wry smile.

Dimitri nodded. "Han ser sterk skjønt. Han vil definitivt ikke la noe skje med deg. Jeg stoler på at han vil holde deg trygg."

I smiled and nodded. "He does, Dimitri. Anyhow, thanks for bringing the truck. I can't believe I can actually drive it, though. I'm so glad I took those lessons from Kurloz. And it's a good thing that it's one of those new Fords; if it actually had a roof, Malice's horns would rip it apart," I added, chuckling.

After they extracted a promise from me that I'd see them again before I left to go back to Alternia, they left. I helped Malice lift the bags into the bed of the truck, then hopped into the drivers' seat. Malice got in next to me and leaned back against the seat, relaxing.

"Your motherfuckin' friends are pretty okay," he said as I started the engine.

I smiled. "Yeah; they stuck with me through all the drama that happened all those years ago with my ex. They're true friends; they were kinda like my moirails here on Earth. Of course, Feferi kinda took the slot; but I'm sure they would understand if the subject ever got brought up. They're still dear to me, almost like siblings."

We arrived at my school, and I hopped out to dig through one of my bags in the back.

"Hey, love, do you remember where I up and put my papers?" I called out as I bent over to rifle through my stuff.

"In with your sword and shit," he called back. "Said there was more room in that one."

"Thanks, love," I said, closing the bag I was going through. I went over to my weapons bag and opened it. As I was taking out my papers, I heard someone wolf whistle.

"Damn! What a choice ass!"

I turned to see a few boys ogling me and I rolled my eyes.

"Look somewhere else, perv. I already have a man, thank you. I have no interest in _boys_," I said, jumping down from the back.

They stepped a bit closer and looked me up and down. "Hey, wait," said the boy who spoke, "aren't you Sahara Jackson?"

I raised a brow. "What's it to _you_?"

He and his buddies grinned, looking me over once more like I was a piece of fruit. "I thought so . . . You didn't seem to have any problems two-timing my cousin a few years ago. Don't see why you'd have an issue now," he said, his eyes locking on mine. "Once a whore, always a whore."

I felt my temper rise and I took a deep breath through my nose to calm down. "I didn't two-time him, you bulge-sucker. The emotions were different for that redheaded bimbo; it was a hate relationship that had a shit ton of sexual tension. It's also known as kismesitude; not that I'd expect a bunch of _idiots_ like you three to understand."

I turned and went to go Malice to wait in the truck, but I ended up walking right into his chest. He steadied me and I shook my head at him.

"You really need to stop moving so quietly, love," I said.

He didn't look at me once, but kept his gaze on the three idiots behind me, glaring at them murderously.

"Which one of you motherfuckers called my matesprit a whore?" he asked in a growl.

I turned around halfway to see their frightened expressions and smirked. "Love, don't waste your time; they're nothing but grub-fucking asswhores. They ain't even worth Dave's time, and he's the motherfucking _Knight _of Time. That's sayin' smethin'."

I looked at the three idiots with a falsely sweet smile. "Now, I suggest you get the motherfuck outta here, before I let him beat you to death. And make no mistake, he _will_ end up doing it if I let him."

They wisely ran the hell away.

I scoffed and Malice honked angrily. "Fucking pussies . . ." I murmured.

Malice looked down at me at the same time I looked up at him, and I saw that he seemed concerned. "You okay, lil mama?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah; I'm used to it. And now that my confidence is up and my tolerance of bullshit is non-existent, I couldn't give any less of a fuck about what they say about me."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's my miraculous matesprit . . ."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, enough flattery; I gotta get this shit taken care of. You gonna stay in the truck, or is trying to convince you to do so literally impossible?" I asked, smiling wryly at him.

He honked a laugh. "I'm going with you, lil mama. I don't want them motherfuckers messin' with you when I ain't there."

I sighed, but smiled up at him. "Alright; just behave, okay?"

He gave me as innocent a smile as he could manage and I burst out laughing as we started walking.

Once we went inside the building that housed my culture studies professor, murmurs surrounded us just like at the train station. I held my head high and ignored them, as did Malice. Except I did notice the scowl on his face. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to calm him down, and he seemed to relax, giving me a light squeeze back.

I knocked on my professor's door. "Professor Sanderson?"

"Come in."

I opened the door and went inside, Malice following me as he ducked his head. When Mr. Sanderson saw me he smiled.

"Sahara! Oh my, you've grown quite a bit these past two years!" he said, standing up to give me a hug. He looked behind me at Malice, then returned his gaze to me. "Who's this?"

I smiled. "Professor, this is Malice Makara; he is the oldest brother of the host family I had . . . and my matesprit," I added, blushing a bit.

Sanderson seemed a bit surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Well now! Congrats, Sahara." He respectfully fisted a hand over his heart and bowed to Malice slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Grand Highblood. I have read about you."

Malice seemed pleased with this reception and looked at me. "Now why can't more motherfuckers be like him?"

I burst out laughing and Sanderson chuckled as he straightened. "Love, I have often wondered the same exact thing," I said between giggles.

"Oh, and by the way, here's my paper," I said, holding out the thicker stack of papers. "Sadly . . . given my relationship status, I won't be returning to school. I'm going to miss you, Professor. You were one of my top three favorite teachers," I said, smiling sadly.

He smiled sadly as well. "I figured as much when you told me of your matespritship. I must say, you made quite a wave in Alternian culture, my dear. Moirail to the Empress, and a renowned artist," he said, gazing at me with pride. "Also, the fact that you were found to be the Muse of Life. I take it that that ring holds the powers?" he asked, gesturing to the gold ring I wore.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "The outfit's pretty awesome, too. Anyhoo, I gotta get going; gotta drop off my resignation papers. I'll see you before I head back, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at me before Malice and I left. We walked down the halls and then exited the building. I blinked in shock to see that a small crowd was waiting outside the door.

"Uhh . . . the fuck is goin' on?" I asked.

Suddenly, my ex, Aleks, stepped forward and I steeled myself. "Hello, Aleks. What's with the crowd?"

He gave me a look of superiority, then glanced beside me at Malice. He scoffed and smirked at me.

"Hmph. So it's true. You brought back an alien from that barbaric planet," he said. "I should have figured you would; after all, no human alive would be with you."

I gave him a look of disinterest. "Oh really? That's funny coming from the one human who actually _had _a romantic relationship with me."

A few of the people in the crowd actually snickered at that and I smirked. Then, I recapped on something he had said.

"And wait . . . _what_ did you say about Alternia?" I asked, my jaw tight.

"That it's a barbaric planet; everyone knows that," he said, looking at me like I was stupid. He then looked over Malice once before looking back at me. "Og du tilfeldigvis å hente hjem den mest barbariske ser en du kan finne."

I swelled with anger, then growled, grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him against the building.

"Let's get one thing motherfucking straight, _Aleks,_" I hissed. "You can insult me all you want, try and hurt me all you wish, but don't you MOTHERFUCKING THINK about insulting my new home and my MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRIT. Or so help me, I'll PAINT THE MOTHERFUCKING WALL WITH YOUR FUCKING BLOOD. DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR, YOU BULGE-SUCKING FUCKASS?!"

He looked so shocked that I actually stood up to him that he didn't say anything. I growled and slammed him once more into the building wall.

"I WANT A FUCK-MOTHERING ANSWER!"

"Yes Sahara!" he squeaked.

I let him go and he dropped to the ground. I faced the others and scowled.

"I'm not the self-conscious, mousy little girl you all fucking knew," I said evenly. "I've grown a set of ovaries and a fucking spine. Any a y'all got a problem with me still, then you can suck my inviso-dick. I don't give a fuck anymore. And if any a y'all want to try and pull what _that_ fuckass did," I added, pointing to the retreating form of Aleks as he jogged away, "then speak now and try to kick my ass; I guarantee you'll lose, cuz I was able to _kill_ a purple blooded troll. Those of you who know troll culture know that that's not an easy thing to do."

"Now," I said, my tone returning to normal, "get outta my way, cuz my _matesprit_ and I have shit to do."

They parted down the middle and I took Malice's hand, walking away from them.

After a few moments, Malice pulled me to him and kissed me deeply and slowly. I swear, my toes curled with how intense it was.

He pulled back and looked at me with heat. "Mirthful Messiahs, am I flushed for you," he breathed. "That was motherfucking _miraculous . . ._"

I blushed in embarrassment and smiled a little. "It was kinda nerve-racking, though. I dunno what I woulda done if more than one of them came at me."

"I would've painted the building with their blood, lil mama," he said, letting me lead us on. "No one touches my motherfucking matesprit; not my lil mama."

I blushed and smiled.

Once I'd dropped off my resignation papers, we walked back to the truck and then we were on our way to my old house.

"It's gonna be so weird being in my old room," I said quietly. "I wonder if it looks the same . . . ? Man . . . I didn't realize how much I missed home till now . . . And my sister, too," I added. I smiled a bit. "I think you'll like her; she's a Capricorn," I said, looking at him from my periph.

He grinned and honked. "Motherfuckin' miracles. How old is the lil sis?"

"Uhm, 13 human years, so six sweeps," I said. "Well, just about, anyways. My mum is pretty young; only 38, which is . . . about 17.5 sweeps. She was young when she gave birth to me."

I told him about the rest of my family as we drove, and when we got to my old house. I cut the engine and got out. I stood in front of the house, staring at it. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I smiled.

"Jeg er hjemme," I whispered to myself.

I then shook myself and went to help Malice grab our shit from the back of the truck. As soon as I set down my last suitcase on the ground, my front door opened, and my sister came out. Her curly, short, pale tan hair bounced as she came to a stop.

"Sahara! Sahara!" she cried, sticking her mp3 in her pocket. She put her arms in front of her, trying to feel where I was.

I smiled softly and stood five feet in front of her. "I'm over here, Elisaveta."

She grinned and her blind eyes filled with happy tears. She went over to me and hugged me tightly. "Sis . . . your voice . . . I missed hearing it . . ."

I hugged her tightly in return. "I missed seeing you, 'Veta. You've grown up so much in two years . . . God, you got taller . . . you're up to my chin now," I noted, chuckling as I wiped a couple of tears from my face.

She stepped back and smiled brightly. "I know; Mamma said that she's going to make drink coffee so it'll stunt my growth."

I giggled and shook my head. "Mamma . . ."

She perked her ears a little and turned her head to and fro. "Sis, someone else is here? I hear two sets of breathing patterns . . ."

I smiled and took her hand, leading her back to where Malice was standing. "Yes, there is. Elisaveta, I'd like you to meet the eldest member of my host family and my matesprit, Malice Makara," I said. "Malice, this is my sister, Elisaveta."

Malice seemed surprised at my sister's eyes; due to her being blind, they were a startling pale blue so light that they were almost white. Back on Alternia, a blind troll's eyes were completely red.

My sister smiled and looked up. "It's nice to meet you, Malice."

Malice smiled a little. "Nice to meet you too, lil sis."

Elisaveta's light eyes widened at his voice. "Wow . . . you're tall," she said. "Taller than Sahara, that's for sure . . ."

Malice seemed impressed. "How the motherfuck could you tell, sis?"

She chuckled. "Your voice comes from a higher place than her's," she answered. Then, she tilted her head. "Malice, may I 'see' you?"

At his confused expression, I elaborated. "She 'sees' a person by placing her hands on them, so she can see with her hands and sense of touch."

"A whole lot better than that lil legislacerator all up and lickin' people," grumbled Malice. Then, he thought for a moment. "Yeah, you can up and feel me, sis. Just be motherfuckin' careful of the makeup and horns."

I leaned down to whisper, "Troll horns are kind of a turn on spot, 'Veta. Try not to let your hands linger too long on them, 'kay?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Could you lean down a bit please, Malice?"

He did so, and I patted her head to let her know that she could start. She reached out slowly, then her hands came to rest on his face. She felt around carefully, keeping his request about his makeup in mind. She smiled.

"You're very good-looking, Malice," she said sincerely. "Sis has good taste."

He honked a laugh and she giggled. She then trailed her hands to his hair, which I'd asked him to straighten for the visit, and she made a noise of approval.

"You must've spent hours straightening his hair, sis," she said to me. "From what you had said, his hair is like a lion's, normally."

"Shit yeah, 'Veta," I said, chuckling. "Grubs could get lost in there."

". . . Littlest motherfucker all up and got lost in it a few times . . ."

I giggled and he scowled a little in embarrassment. Elisaveta smiled and let out a light giggle, then brought her hands up to his horns. She felt them for a few seconds, then took her hands from them and put them on his shoulders.

"Those are long," she said. "Sis, what color are they?" she asked, turning her head to me.

I smiled. "At the bottom, they are creativity, then they fade to joy, and then they end in sunshine."

"Wow . . . that's cool," she said, grinning as she took her hands away.

Malice looked confused, so I explained. "Instead of teaching her colors, we taught her to associate emotions or things she could sense with certain colors. Creativity is bright red, joy is orange, and sunshine is yellow."

"Miracles," he said.

I chuckled. "They's everywhere, man."

Elisaveta grinned. "Hell yeah, sis. Just . . . _miracles _. . ."

Malice grinned, and I could tell she'd snagged him. I bit back a triumphant grin and then poked his side. "Come on, let's get our shit inside."

He and I grabbed our stuff, and Elisaveta held the door open for us as we brought everything in. Once we got all of our bags inside, I let out a huff and Elisaveta closed the door.

"There, all set," I said, smiling.

"Lille engel?!"

I turned and saw my mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Mamma!"

We rushed to each other in a tight hug. "Ah, my lille engel! How I've missed you!" she said, sniffling.

I giggled and pulled back, then looked at her wavy hair. "You grew out your hair, mamma. It looks very nice."

"Takk, Sahara," she said, smiling brightly. Her teal eyes went to Malice, and she looked at him critically.

After giving him a few once-overs, she looked between us. "Would you both join me in the kitchen?"

I nodded, then gulped when she turned to walk inside. Malice took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as we walked inside.

Mamma sat at the table, and wouldn't you know it, she had her large sword out and was cleaning it. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_I swear, this is a tradition,_ I thought to myself as Malice and I sat. _She did this with Aleks, too . . ._

"Mamma, this is Malice Makara," I said. "Malice, this is my mamma, Nataliya."

She smiled politely. "It's nice to finally meet you, Malice. I wish it could have been sooner, but my lille engel told me that it was impossible at the time."

We nodded. "Yeah, because I had to stay on the planet for a sweep, with no leaving and stuff," I said. "Plus, he's got highblood duties, mamma."

"Yes, you mentioned that," she said, going back to polishing her sword. She looked up at Malice and raised a brow. "May I ask what it is you do, exactly?"

Malice, seemed to be thinking of how exactly to word it. "Well, Nataliya, I take care of the . . . darker side of things," he said. He seemed to be keeping my suggestion to refrain from swearing in mind. "I up and execute rapists and serial killers. But it ain't just me; all the trolls of my miraculous blood color have the duty. I'm their leader, though."

She stopped polishing her sword, looking at him in surprise. "What?"

I decided to jump in. "Mamma, believe me when I say it's an honor on Alternia to have such a duty. Indigo bloods execute regular killers and terrorists, and then the teal bloods are pretty much like judges and other forms of law enforcement. Alternian justice is actually pretty cut and dry, but the system is flexible depending on the case. Honestly, I think Earth justice should be like theirs."

She seemed to be deep in thought, then nodded. "I can understand your views, engel," she said. She then looked back up at Malice. "So, you love my lille engel, do you?"

He smiled and I saw his ears and neck turn a light purple. "I'm so flushed for her that I can't even stand it at times, Nataliya."

I blushed and took note of my mother's confused expression. "On Alternia, they go by the quadrant system. To be 'flushed' for someone is pretty much like love, but deeper. That person is an individual's matesprit."

She nodded in understanding, then looked back at Malice. "Malice, do you treat my lille engel right?"

He nodded solemnly. "Hell yes."

I smiled. "You have no idea, mamma. He might look like he could kill me in an instant, but he's so sweet and gentle with me it makes me want to cry sometimes."

I noticed the flush on his ears and neck get darker as he smiled sheepishly, and I bit back a giggle. Mamma seemed happy with our answers, then held up her sword to inspect it.

"That's good to hear," she said, still looking at her sword. "But, just so you know, Malice," she added, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "if you _were_ to ever hurt my lille engel . . . I don't care how I do it, but I will find a way to Alternia and I will run you through with this very sword. Am I clear~?"

The deadly glare in her eyes seemed to strike him. "Y-yes, of course, Nataliya."

She then gave us a genuine smile. "Well, then, welcome to the family, Malice!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that's all I have finished so far! I'll start working on the rest as soon as I can, y'all.


End file.
